<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Drabbles, Part II by mneiai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589085">Star Wars Drabbles, Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai'>mneiai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mneiai's Star Wars drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crèchemaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Food, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Integration AU, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, M/M, Mandalorian Empire, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Marriage of Convenience, Melida/Daan, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Sithspawn, Sithspawn Stewjoni, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Star Wars drabbles.</p><p>Mostly Obi-Wan centric AUs.</p><p>Character and/or Ship and universe in the chapter titles. First chapter an index of the fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Isabet Reau &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi - Relationship, Jango Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/The Son | Fanged God, Tenebrae | Vitiate | The Sith Emperor/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mneiai's Star Wars drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1514</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not taking unsolicited drabble requests and will generally delete any comments that are requests.</p><p>For those unfamiliar with my drabble collections--I cut individual works off at 50 chapters, so as not to make the tags ridiculously long, and if I get to 50+ drabbles for this I'll just start a new work in a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Index of drabbles by chapter:</p><p>Chapter 2: Obi-Wan was used to missions going badly--but being kidnapped by his long lost cousins was still unusual.  Obi-Wan &amp; Jango &amp; Boba. Mandalorian Obi-Wan AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Jango, Boba</p><p>Chapter 3: Obi-Wan takes part in one last fight to bring down Vader. Obi-Wan &amp; Anakin. Empire AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin</p><p>Chapter 4: Mandalore and Tatooine shared one feature in common. Obi-Wan &amp; Anakin. Fluff.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Alpha-17</p><p>Chapter 5: Obi-Wan has to be a thorn in Vader's side one last time. Anakin gen. Parentage AU.<br/>
Characters: Anakin, Korkie, Paz</p><p>Chapter 6: Vader gets a second chance to make things <i>perfect</i>. Anakin &amp; Obi-Wan. Dark Lineage Time Travel AU.<br/>
Characters: Anakin</p><p>Chapter 7: Anakin's unusual admittance into the Order comes in handy. Mace/Obi-Wan Marriage AU.<br/>
Characters: Anakin, Depa, Mace, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka</p><p>Chapter 8: The Mandalorian pantheon barely survived the Excision. But just because a god dies, doesn't mean they're gone forever. Jango/Obi-Wan gods AU.<br/>
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 9: Obi-Wan fell through the world and ended up somewhere he couldn't have expected, with a dead man demanding answers. Jango/Obi-Wan. Integration crossover.<br/>
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 10: Mace is invited along on a date. Mace/Obi-Wan/Palpatine. Established Odious AU.<br/>
Characters: Mace, Obi-Wan, Palpatine</p><p>Chapter 11: Reformist Mand'alor Jaster Mereel has finally convinced his people and the Republic to speak of peace. Jaster/Obi-Wan. Mandalorian Empire AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Jaster</p><p>Chapter 12: Obi-Wan readjusts to old routines. Jango/Obi-Wan. Gods AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, OC</p><p>Chapter 13: "It wouldn't have anything to do with the pretty redhead in your bed, eh Commander Fox?" Fox/Obi-Wan, Established Relationship AU<br/>
Characters: Fox, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 14: Obi-Wan has been negligent. Fox/Obi-Wan. Paperwork AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Fox</p><p>Chapter 15: The morning after Obi-Wan gives in. Jango/Obi-Wan. Mandalorian Empire AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Jango</p><p>Chapter 16: Everyone is waiting for the first time they exchange words with their soulmate, no matter how unexpected. Fox/Obi-Wan. Soulmate AU.<br/>
Characters: Fox, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 17: Jango isn't used to being taken care of anymore. Jango/Obi-Wan. Caregiver AU.<br/>
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 18: Fox finds out the open secret about General Kenobi. pre-Fox/Obi-Wan. Sithspawn Stewjoni AU.<br/>
Characters: Fox</p><p>Chapter 19: The Mand'alor's soulmark is a sign of the legitimacy of their rule, of the Manda's favor. Pre/Obi-Wan. Soulmate AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Pre, Jaster, Jango</p><p>Chapter 20: After Anakin falls, Obi-Wan is left alone with the Son. The Son/The Fanged God. Mortis AU.<br/>
Characters:</p><p>The Son, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 21: "You're dripping blood on the carpet." Fox/Obi-Wan. A little cracky AU.<br/>
Characters: Fox, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 22: Being a crechemaster hadn't stopped Obi-Wan from becoming a Soresu master. Jaster/Obi-Wan. Crechemaster Obi-Wan AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Jaster</p><p>Chapter 23: "Children shouldn't play with blasters." "Who said I was playing?" De-Aged Obi-Wan Gen.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Cody, Anakin</p><p>Chapter 24: "I’ve loved you for years.” Vitiate/Obi-Wan. Time Travel AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Vitiate</p><p>Chapter 25: “You’re mine, do you understand. You belong to me.” Jango/Obi-Wan. Soulmate AU.<br/>
Characters: Jango, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 26: “Seeing you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach.” Pre/Obi-Wan, Rex/Obi-Wan. Dark AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Pre, Rex (kinda)</p><p>Chapter 27: Outsiders, foreigners, didn't have souls. Pre/Obi-Wan. Daemon AU.<br/>
Characters: Pre, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 28: "After the war," Obi-Wan had said, a promise that slipped out despite himself. Jaster/Obi-Wan. Mandalorian Empire AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Jango</p><p>Chapter 29: On a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, Obi-Wan meets someone he didn't remember he already knew. Jaster/Obi-Wan. Reincarnation AU.<br/>
Characters: Jaster, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 30: Death Watch on the Jedi. Obi-Wan Gen. Mandalore Mission AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 31: Isabet realizes she recognizes the Jedi wandering Kamino. Isabet Reau &amp; Obi-Wan. Kamino AU.<br/>
Characters: Reau, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 32: Obi-Wan is meant to be a neutral observer on Mandalore. Jaster/Obi-Wan. Jaster Lives (kinda) AU.<br/>
Characters: Jaster, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 33: Obi-Wan thought he'd gotten over the Mandalore Mission and everything that had gone along with it. He was wrong. Pre/Obi-Wan. Kamino AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Pre</p><p>Chapter 34: Giving in would be so easy, the Mandalorian wasn't asking for much. Boba/Obi-Wan. Time Travel AU.<br/>
Characters: Obi-Wan, Boba</p><p>Chapter 35: There are many uses for the Force. Hondo/Obi-Wan. Melida/Daan AU.<br/>
Characters: Hondo, Obi-Wan</p><p>Chapter 36: Obi-Wan doesn't know why he's traveled back, but he'll take what opportunities he can. pre-Xanatos/Obi-Wan. Time travel au.<br/>Characters: Xanatos, Obi-Wan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obi-Wan & Jango & Boba (Mandalorian Obi-Wan AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan was used to missions going badly--but being kidnapped by his long lost cousins was still unusual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sequel to chapters 13 and 19 on Part I. Obi-Wan was born Obi-Wan Mereel, a Mandalorian and Jango's cousin, and after debilitating Force visions was given by one of his mothers to the Jedi.</p><p>This was requested on my <a href="https://discord.gg/6b9rAgp">fanfic and Alpha-17 fanclub Discord</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan woke up on a ship. Kamino had been brimming with life, the sea and city full of it, and the sudden change was a shock to his system.</p><p>They were in hyperspace and there were two others on board, he discerned in a matter of moments. One was familiar--Jan'ika, Jango, his older cousin. They used to play games in the fields around his house, Jango teaching him all the things their buire didn't have time for, and he'd memorized the sense of him in the Force from when they played hiding games. The other he recognized after that as Boba.</p><p>They'd drugged him.</p><p>He sat up, looking around the small cabin, and let out a string of expletives in twelve different languages. His report to the Council was unfinished--he needed to inform them about this "clone army" and the clear danger it presented to the Order. </p><p>With a sinking feeling, he wondered if that was why he'd been captured. </p><p>Outside the room, Jango and Boba seemed to have noticed he was awake somehow (monitoring the noise in the cabin) and were coming towards him. He entertained the idea of overpowering them and getting to the cockpit, sending out a message on Jedi frequencies for help from the nearest Knights, but dismissed it. Jango didn't seem the type to leave him that sort of opening.</p><p>"Ob'ika," Jango greeted when he opened the door, Boba bounding in before him and slamming into Obi-Wan. </p><p>Not knowing what to do with his hands but hold Boba back, Obi-Wan thought he must look like a ridiculous picture, hugging Boba and glaring over his head at Jango. "Why did you kidnap me?"</p><p>"I'm rescuing you," Jango replied, in pointed Mando'a. </p><p>"The Kaminoans were planning something?" He kept to Mando'a himself, unsure if Jango would answer if he used Basic and not wanting to take any longer than he had to to get his answers.</p><p>"No." That confirmed his own feelings in the Force. "From the Jedi."</p><p>Obi-Wan stared, nonplussed. The conversation they'd had just before he'd been drugged came back to him and he gave an involuntary shudder. </p><p>"Let me send a comm to them, I'll let them know I'm still following a lead, they won't come looking for me right away," he lied, already composing the message in his head to include the right keywords. </p><p>Jango seemed to consider it, moving closer to them, gently stroking Obi-Wan's hair when he loomed over them. "Nice try, I almost believed it."</p><p>"What now?" </p><p>"We're going to Concord Dawn!" Boba explained, buzzing with excitement.</p><p>His one buir had been from there. And Jaster. And Jango. Who must see this as something like going home.</p><p>"Have you been there before, Boba?" Obi-Wan turned his full attention to the boy, not wanting to go in circles with Jango anymore. </p><p>"No! Have you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, I grew up in Keldabe."</p><p>Boba's eyes were wide. "In Manda'yaim?"</p><p>"Yes, my buire lived there to be nearer to your ba'buir." </p><p>Jango's hair slid to cup the back of his neck and Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to inform him of the possessive intent. "Your buir and dar'buir."</p><p>His eyes widened, even if his buire had divorced, it wouldn't mean that one of them suddenly wasn't his buir. The only way that would come about would be....</p><p>"Your dar'buir stole you from House Mereel. She was declared dar'Manda for such a crime."</p><p>"I didn't know that," he breathed out. "I'd thought...." </p><p>Maybe he hadn't let himself think too closely about it, he realized, because looking back on what little he remembered, it was suspicious. Just one of his buire speaking with the Jedi? Not being able to say goodbye to the rest of the Clan, even though it was so small?</p><p>"Boba, could you go start dinner?" </p><p>The boy slipped out of his arms at Jango's question, murmuring goodbye before heading out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Jango's hand dipped down, running circles along his back, clearly trying to be comforting.</p><p>How could he be comforted, realizing that he'd been kidnapped? All the awful rumors about Jedi stealing children and they'd unknowingly done it with him.</p><p>Jango sat down on the bed beside him, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. Breath catching at the intimate contact, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, soaking up what little calm he could. </p><p>He had to find out <i>everything</i> before he could escape, so for now, he could play along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a:<br/>Jan'ika, Bob'ika, Ob'ika - Cutesy nicknames given to kids/loved ones/etc<br/>buir/buire - parent/parents (like a gender neutral mom/dad)<br/>ba'buir - grandparent<br/>dar'buir - former parent<br/>dar'Manda - a disgraced former Mandalorian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Obi-Wan & Vaderkin (Empire AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan takes part in one last fight to bring down Vader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background for this is Obi-Wan didn't go to Mustafar and more of the Order survived.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to go along with this plan. Since the end of the war and the decimation of the Order, he'd grown more cautious than he'd ever been.</p>
<p>But he knew he couldn't not join the others when they finally had a good chance to strike at Vader. And he knew he deserved the recriminations hurled at him as the fight went badly and the Knights and Masters who'd joined were picked off by Vader and his troopers.</p>
<p>"The Council never should have trusted you with a Padawan, Kenobi," one of the nearby Knights hissed, the words still seeming loud in a battlefield punctuated mostly by the clash of lightsabers and the soft groans of the dying. "You never passed a real trial, they just pitied you. They should have known anyone you'd train would Fall."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't reply, the words were nothing he hadn't thought, himself. And none of the others spoke up to defend him, only further confirming it.</p>
<p>Except, it wasn't just Jedi, and suddenly Vader was fighting towards them with greater fervor.</p>
<p>"You have no right to speak of Kenobi like that," Vader hissed, looming over them. "He was a better Master than any of you could be."</p>
<p>Which was, Obi-Wan thought as he stared at the Sith in shock, the most Anakin of things--he'd blamed Obi-Wan for much of what he'd done every time they'd met since Sidious had taken over the Republic, but he had always seen criticizing Obi-Wan as his privilege that no one else deserved.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking Sith!" the Knight managed, having a hard time, even with help, fending off Vader's powerful strikes. "He raised a Sith!"</p>
<p>"He raised me the best he could! If he'd gotten any help from the rest of you while he was struggling to be a new Knight with a Padawan with no Initiate training!"</p>
<p>Maybe the words shouldn't affect Obi-Wan as much as they did, especially when Vader was his enemy and currently slaughtering his way through ten of the remaining Jedi, but...but they did.</p>
<p>How long had it been just he and Anakin against the world? With so little support and so many criticisms? He'd tried to shield Anakin from it as much as he could, but he was too smart and too intuned to the Force not to notice.</p>
<p>When that Knight fell to Vader's next strike, it was Obi-Wan's turn to lock blades, realizing horribly that he was the last one left in fighting condition (and the troopers were going through the others, delivering killing blasts to anyone left alive).</p>
<p>"The last time we met, you would have agreed with them," he pointed out, shifting around the space they occupied to make Vader have to move, have to constantly change his footing and lose some of the strength behind his strikes.</p>
<p>Vader narrowed Sith-yellow eyes at him. "You played your part, Kenobi. But they failed you, first."</p>
<p>He realized, belatedly, that Vader wasn't trying to kill him. Every move he made was orchestrated to push Obi-Wan to the position he wanted them to be in--and it was only as a tremor in the Force had him jumping backwards--and into the hanger of a ship--that he realized how distracted he'd been.</p>
<p>"I won't allow them to use you any longer. To stifle your potential and try to destroy your feelings."</p>
<p>"What? Anak--" he cut himself off, wincing at his slip.</p>
<p>Vader didn't get angrier, though, at the near-use of his old name. He smirked and moved closer, crowding Obi-Wan into the ship, where the troopers waited with blasters a quick check in the Force showed were set to stun.</p>
<p>"It's surprisingly easy to draw Jedi out of hiding with the right information slipped to the wrong people," his tone was almost teasing, making Obi-Wan shiver from the dissonance of something so familiar coming from the Sith. "Even if it's a little harder to guarantee the presence of specific ones."</p>
<p>His presence, Dark and feral, was crawling around Obi-Wan, trying to twine with his own along the edges.</p>
<p>"... You went through all of this just to kill me?"</p>
<p>Vader scoffed. "You're mine, Obi-Wan, you always were, from the moment Qui-Gon gave you to me. I just needed to reclaim you."</p>
<p>He should have fought, he realized. He should have done as Yoda wanted and confronted Anakin at the beginning--at the end. Instead of fleeing with the others, letting him gather strength and learn to wield the Darkside.</p>
<p>As talented as Obi-Wan was, he feared he was no match for Vader.</p>
<p>"I don't belong to anyone, I'm a person, not a slave," he bit out, hoping to get through to Anakin.</p>
<p>Instead, Vader's anger thickened. "You're my family. All that's left of it," Obi-Wan was proud of himself for not giving anything away at that, "and you belong at my side."</p>
<p>"Your side? How does your new master feel about that?"</p>
<p>He hadn't thought Vader could feel angrier. "Palpatine is a fool using others' work to gain power. It will be child's play to take it from him, to remake the Empire into my own." He crowded close and Obi-Wan's instincts battered at him and he didn't know whether to fight or stay his hand, so he simply froze. "We can do so much better. We will do better."</p>
<p>The hangar doors closed, the surviving troopers having filed in, and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about just how far Vader would be going to get his cooperation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anakin & Obi-Wan (fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mandalore and Tatooine shared one feature in common.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I brainstormed this a little on my discord and thought I'd write out an actual piece with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan watched Anakin in bemusement as the ten year old stood next to their kitchen counter, arms crossed, a Very Serious look on his face.</p>
<p>"What seems to be the problem, Padawan?"</p>
<p>In answer, Anakin took a step to the side--behind him were a handful of bottles and a few small bags holding materials of various colors. It took Obi-Wan a moment to identify them, his eyebrows raising when he had.</p>
<p>"Were these Master Qui-Gon's?"</p>
<p>For all Obi-Wan wanted to take Anakin seriously when he wanted to be, to instill in the boy the idea that he deserved respect, he couldn't help it--he burst out laughing, doubling over from the force of it.</p>
<p>He still remembered how thin and miserable Qui-Gon had been after their return from Mandalore, and he'd spent most of the mission in Sundari!</p>
<p>"Obi~Wan," Anakin whined, his displeasure clear in their still-building bond.</p>
<p>"No, Force, I...apologize, Anakin." He stood up, wiping at the corner of his eyes. "It's just...Qui-Gon <i>hated</i> spicy food. I once had a fight with him over whether <i>salt</i> was a spice."</p>
<p>Anakin's mouth dropped open.  "Wait...so...these are yours?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "I'd honestly forgotten I even had them."</p>
<p>"That's why all your food has been...uh...."</p>
<p>"Uh...?" Obi-Wan repeated, pointedly, making Anakin flush.</p>
<p>"It's had no flavor!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed, reaching up to tug on his Padawan braid, finding nothing, and instead smoothing his growing hair back behind his ear. "I'm sorry, Padawan. I'd grown so used to cooking to Qui-Gon's tastes I...didn't even try to go back to my own." He grimaced. "Or ask you if you really did like it, since you were eating it."</p>
<p>He should have known someone with Anakin's background would most likely eat anything that was safe to consume. And considering how bland the food was in the cafeteria, kept that way to satisfy the most people with the fewest options, he probably just assumed that's how food in the Order would be, even when home cooked.</p>
<p>"I appreciate your forwardness in this. Though only because you went through our <i>shared</i> kitchen, don't take this as an excuse to go through my bedroom," he hastily added, at Anakin's smug look.</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock, he saw it was time to start preparing dinner, anyway, the Initiate Saber class he had been instructing always going a little late. </p>
<p>"What do you say, we make some <i>good</i> food, this time?"</p>
<p>Anakin's smile was blinding.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>While his collection of spices, as paltry as it had been, was well-preserved, it wasn't perfect. Nor could it sustain them for long. Soon Obi-Wan was showing Anakin the small, out of the way markets of Coruscant which only the Jedi still in touch with their birth or adopted cultures tended to visit.</p>
<p>He stopped first at Mandalorian sellers, knowing those tastes best, and their suspicion of a Jedi in their presence was immediately relieved by the rapid Mando'a they'd end up exchanging. After, he and Anakin searched out all of the Tatooine sellers they could find. Obi-Wan would spend hours with some of them as Anakin played with the local children, writing down recipes for food that might remind his Padawan of his old home.</p>
<p>On missions, they sought out new tastes, testing and challenging each other every time they found something they deemed worthy. If Obi-Wan had a tolerance for spicy food before, it skyrocketed from having to win against Anakin a respectable amount.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The other game started...well, Obi-Wan wasn't sure of the <i>exact</i> start time. But eventually, over the years, it became something like a tradition.</p>
<p>Anakin or he would invite a new <strike>victim</strike> person over for a meal and they'd "forget" to warn them of the spiciness. Occasionally, they found fellow lovers of flavor who took great delight in their cuisine. Most of the time, they had to ply them with milk and bread while trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>Or, Obi-Wan did, because Anakin was very bad at not laughing in people's faces and instead normally just kept stuffing his mouth and saving up the memory to laugh at later.</p>
<p>It was a <i>little</i> mean (as Quinlan insisted, every time he fell for the exact same trick), but it was something he and Anakin shared and he wasn't about to give that up.</p>
<p>***<br/>Some part of Obi-Wan thought that, since a Mandalorian was the template, the clones must have Mandalorian tastes. Of course, he should have realized that they'd be eating what the <i>Kaminoans</i> gave them and have very few chances to experience other flavors.</p>
<p>Watching Alpha-17 sweating, new tears, trying so very hard not to show how much the food Obi-Wan and Anakin had made was affecting him, was (this time) unintentionally funny.</p>
<p>He took pity on him, far sooner than he would have with anyone else, explaining how to counteract spicy foods (and how to spot them) as he whipped up something new in the small galley. Over their bond, Anakin pouted, having wanted to see just how far Alpha-17 would take it, and Obi-Wan sent him a reprimand that had him sulking.</p>
<p>When he set the new, bland dish down in front of Alpha-17, though, instead of a look of relief, he was greeted with a look of determination. "What spices did you use, in the other stuff? I want some of that on this." His eyes glinted. "I need to build up a tolerance before introducing this to Kamino."</p>
<p>Anakin cackled and Obi-Wan hid a smile of his own as he brought up the jars, explaining each one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vader Gen (parentage AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan has to be a thorn in Vader's side one last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summons came for Vader in the middle of the hunt for his son and, if not for the very first sentence clearly stating "Obi-Wan Kenobi" he would have ignored it.</p>
<p>For all Obi-Wan had been lax about his own upkeep, it seems that he'd been obsessed with proper bureaucratic processes until the end.</p>
<p>The office he came to was out of the way, cramped, and on a moon just Outer Rim enough to not have any real Imperial presence--all the better, if that meant Sidious would have less knowledge of what Vader was doing.</p>
<p>There was one person on the other side of a crowded desk who must have been a solicitor, two others on the side that Vader was on. Both were wearing Mandalorian armor, one with his helmet off and tucked under his arm, looking so familiar even if Vader couldn't quite place him, and the other still completely covered and standing still as a statue.</p>
<p>The solicitor stared, glanced back down at the flimsy in front of him, then look back up with wide eyes. "Oh, uh, yes, that...that does make more sense." He gave a nervous laugh. "Mr. Kenobi insisted that all three of you were still alive."</p>
<p>He frowned behind his mask, skin stretching, as he wondered what he had to do with these other two. Looking them over again, feeling them in the Force, he stiffened as he realized who the pale haired man without his helmet on was.</p>
<p>"Kryze." There was the faintest thrill of fear from the man, though none of that showed on his face or movements. "Who are you?" he asked the other man.</p>
<p>"Vizsla," he said, after a moment and where Korkie Kryze was like a calm ocean that showed ripples of emotions, this man was a durasteel wall that gave nothing away.</p>
<p>Interesting, from a non-Force sensitive, but for all Vader knew there was beskar hidden in that helmet that was keeping him out.</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to the solicitor. "What is the meaning of this, then? What did <i>Kenobi</i> want?"</p>
<p>The nervous man shuffled the flimsy, looking between them."Yes, well, um, you see--" he hesitated, his fear filling the room, "I have it from a reliable source that Mr. Kenobi has...passed on." His tone was consoling, now, as if he expected any of them to be mourning.</p>
<p>Vader spared some attention to the Mandalorians on either side of him and realized they <i>were</i> upset. He could perhaps understand it of Kryze, Obi-Wan had nearly been his family, but from a Vizsla?</p>
<p>"Yes, I can confirm that." He would tell of the death in great detail, if they pushed, even though the end result had been less than satisfactory.</p>
<p>"...He...that is to say..." the solicitor glanced between the three of them, then back down at the flimsy, "he had a modest amount of property left that had not been, uh, collected by the Empire due to...sound investment strategies. In the event of his death, such property was to be...split between his...between his three children."</p>
<p>Roaring filled Vader's ears. He would have checked on the audio devices of his suit if he was slightly less than aware of his own emotions. </p>
<p>Shock, this was shock.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had still considered him his son? Had not written him off immediately? Had he been holding back during their fight not just as a distraction, but...but because he still could not land a killing blow against Vader?</p>
<p>Then the rest of the news crashed over him and he stiffened, head turning to glare first at Kryze.</p>
<p>"...You are <i>Satine's</i> son," he gritted out, realizing suddenly how much more sense that made--he hadn't spared much effort to considering Satine Kryze's relatives, but he'd never actually heard about anyone but Bo-Katan.</p>
<p>Kryze narrowed his eyes at him, his thoughts clearly working through who Vader must be, and then shock echoed from him. He'd not shown any fear at being in the same room as Darth Vader, but now he took a step back, almost stumbling, as he realized who Vader had once been.</p>
<p>He supposed it didn't matter now, what was said or done in this room, he'd have to kill the solicitor and Kryze to keep his secret, and most likely the other one, too.</p>
<p>Vizsla tilted his head to the side in a way Vader knew had a meaning, but had always relied in the past on Obi-Wan to explain to him.</p>
<p>There was something like a smirk in Vizsla's voice was he explained, "My buir was Pre Vizsla. When Kenobi was seducing his way across Manda'yaim to protect Satine Kryze, they had some...trysts."</p>
<p>It was like he <i>wanted</i> to make Vader angry. A more traditionalist Mandalorian than Kryze just might. He might have realized he was going to die either way and decide to go out fighting.</p>
<p>Vader could imagine Obi-Wan, eighteen and innocent, being seduced by the young woman he spent so much time around during a year-long mission. Certainly, he'd thought himself in love with that ridiculous woman even when they'd met during the war. But <i>Pre Vizsla</i>?</p>
<p>And the implication that Obi-Wan had more sex than even <i>that</i>?</p>
<p>Unacceptable. His old Master had been a flirt, but he never went further than that.</p>
<p>"So, I...I just need signatures, from the three of you," the solicitor continued with the charade of any of this mattering, holding up a pad towards Kryze.</p>
<p>Who took it and glanced it over, eyebrows rising before he signed and handed it back. Vader's suit held still, not showing minute movements, but inside he was near-trembling wtih anticipation. What did it say? Was there a message from Obi-Wan? Was there more secrets being revealed?</p>
<p>Before he could reach out and grab the pad, it was in Vizsla's hands. He was silent and mostly still as he scrolled through it. Giving nothing more away, he signed it and handed it back over to the solicitor.</p>
<p>The solicitor only had a few seconds to switch it over to whatever section Vader was supposed to read before it was yanked out of his hands with the Force and floated to rest in front of Vader's face.</p>
<p>He thought it must be old, somehow, but the date on it showed that Obi-Wan had updated the will just a year before, Vader still clearly in his thoughts. The property...his heart ached when he realized it was a small cottage on Naboo that Obi-Wan had forced him to "stay" in to "keep up appearances" whenever he visited Padme on the planet during the war.</p>
<p>It had been set up through five different shell companies, if he recalled correctly, ones he...just never bothered looking into, after everything that happened. Obi-Wan had most likely never been able to return, not to the Emperor's home planet, and Vader wondered if it still looked as it had the last time he'd left--some lightsaber parts cluttered on the kitchen table, a mismatched throw from Obi-Wan's one and only attempt at Naboo-style crochet bundled on the couch.</p>
<p>Something inside ached. A rare pain he wasn't used to.</p>
<p>Would Luke like the cottage? He was from Tatooine, as well, and there was a lake so close, and so much greenery....</p>
<p>The solicitor ruined Vader's melancholy by daring to speak again. "If you would please just...just sign the document...uh...my Lord?"</p>
<p>Staring at the solicitor the whole time through his foreboding red lenses, Vader signed with the Force, then slammed the pad down on the desk.</p>
<p>"Will that be all?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes, sirs. Thank you for your cooperation."</p>
<p>Vader slammed out of the room, fists clenching and unclenching as his emotions whirled around him. His ship was already entering hyperspace when he realized he'd been so caught up in the memories that he'd forgotten to murder everyone in the room.</p>
<p>"Curse you, Obi-Wan," he rasped, sure that had been his old Master's plan for making his section last all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a somewhat popular theory that Korkie Kryze is actually the son of Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan (aka the "Korkie Kenobi" theory) and a theory that Paz Vizsla from The Mandalorian might be Pre Vizsla's child, so this is sort of mixing that up and having it be that during his Mandalore mission, Obi-Wan had a kid with both Satine <i>and</i> Pre lol</p>
<p>I don't really think of Anakin as Obi-Wan's son (I'm old enough to have been into TPM when it first came out, so in my mind Obi-Wan is eternally only 11 years older the Anakin lol), but it was appropriate for this part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anakin & Obi-Wan (Dark Lineage Time Travel AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader gets a second chance to make things <i>perfect</i>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to Chapter 14 of Part I, dedicated to Echo in exchange for the bribe of <a href="https://echodoki-blog.tumblr.com/post/629926299090272256/for-our-beloved-manyangledone-luminous-beings">this absolutely adorable Obi-Wan art</a> haha Not as cutesy as I'd originally intended, so another part in this verse may be coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vader remembered what it felt like to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi. That fleeting moment of triumph, of completion, before the gaping maw of loneliness hit.</p>
<p>He'd <i>thought</i> he'd been alone, as surrounded as he was by sycophants and Sith, but it wasn't until the tattered space that had once been his training bond with Obi-Wan finally finished tearing away that he knew the truth.</p>
<p>Finding out that Obi-Wan hadn't replaced him, not with a new Padawan and not as the father to his son, had only made it worse. Had there been an Anakin-shaped hole in Obi-Wan's life that he'd never filled? Never even tried to fill, knowing no one could ever be what Anakin had been to him?</p>
<p>Vader thought so. It was the same, as much as he did not want to admit it, for himself.</p>
<p>This unexpected second chance with Obi-Wan already in it was proof enough of that--the Force had always favored Vader and now it was giving him back his Obi-Wan, already trained to ignore signs of Darkness in supposed-Jedi by his worthless "Master" and Dooku.</p>
<p>The plans he'd started when he woke up on Tatooine had to be adjusted for the fact he wasn't alone, that Xanatos and Dooku had already had decades in the Order to prepare their own, worthless plans. That they'd already had <i>Obi-Wan</i>. </p>
<p>He could only be thankful they hadn't touched Padme. She was secure again on Naboo, with just the right amount of Force suggestions to keep her safe. Her handmaidens wouldn't even notice the regular comms they sent him on her status.</p>
<p>This time, he wouldn't lose Padme or Obi-Wan. Sidious and the Jedi would fall and the Empire would be theirs.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A second life as Obi-Wan's Padawan, once more, was an odd experience. He didn't ever resent this Obi-Wan for not being Qui-Gon (a truly pathetic figure in this lifetime, perhaps even in the last) and he could now see all the ways he was perhaps unappreciative of the Obi-Wan he'd first known.</p>
<p>This Obi-Wan's life was so much easier, fully supported by a Master, having taken a Padawan that wasn't like a slap in the Council's face. He wasn't the exhausted, overworked Knight that Vader had known.</p>
<p>Another reason that the Order needed to go, if only Sith could take care of their greatest member.</p>
<p>Despite being raised by Sith, Obi-Wan was still as caring as he had been. Gentle in his affections and attempts to reach out to Vader in ways that his past self--Anakin, for want of a better way to differentiate them--hadn't fully appreciated. Now Vader found he wanted nothing more than that. No awkward, overly emotional Master, just the soft smiles mostly found in Obi-Wan's eyes and over their bond.</p>
<p>This was love, he knew, even if he'd thought otherwise once. This was the sort of attachment that would keep a Jedi Master from killing a Sith who had murdered his family.</p>
<p>They didn't need Naboo or Qui-Gon's death to forge it. Obi-Wan was made to be Vader's Jedi Master, he could never be anything else.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Life went on as his plans slowly unfolded.</p>
<p>Vader played Sidious' game, pretending at being a naive Jedi Padawan who he could manipulate and corrupt. </p>
<p>He sowed dissent in the Order with well placed words and actions, sometimes using Dooku to influence mission assignments (at least the man had <i>some</i> worth).</p>
<p>Eventually, when he was old enough she wouldn't consider him a child anymore, he reconnected with Padme as well. It was easy enough to do, with all the information he had on her movements, and he made sure to eventually bring Obi-Wan along so they could forge a friendship. It was a connection for Obi-Wan he could actually approve of.</p>
<p>And when it was just the three of them...he started to feel more like Anakin, some of the vast weight of the decades lifting off of his shoulders. This was how it was always meant to be, before outside interference stole it from him.</p>
<p>When he'd usurped Sidious' plans, when the Empire was his, nothing would stop them from being together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mace/Obi-Wan (Marriage AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's unusual admittance into the Order comes in handy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to Chapter 43 of Part I and I should probably call it the "trolling Anakin AU" or something because this one isn't really about marriage as much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having Master Depa as practically his step-sister <i>was awful</i>. She was completely nice about the whole thing, even <i>offered to help him</i> sometimes, but he could tell she was judging him with her judgy Council member eyes.</p>
<p>Ever since they'd gotten their dirty hands on Obi-Wan it had been downhill for Anakin. This latest atrocity was just one in a long line.</p>
<p>"And then--Anakin, are you listening?"</p>
<p>He blinked, turning his attention back to Depa, and automatically confirmed he was. A mouse droid under a table behind her, hidden from view at that angle from everyone but Anakin, quickly flashed a light to tell him what he'd been missing in a shorthand binary he'd created.</p>
<p>"Troop requisitions are fascinating, but it looks like it's time for midday meal! We wouldn't want to miss one of the three most important meals of the day!"</p>
<p>Anakin was already up and moving as she processed his words. It wasn't like <i>he</i> had to do paperwork, Obi-Wan would still happily handle it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"If I have to fill out one more requisition form just so the 501st doesn't <i>starve</i>, I am going to drop Anakin down a gundark pit!" </p>
<p>Mace sighed, wondering if he'd be able to convince Obi-Wan to leave his flimsywork behind for a nice sparring match.  "You don't actually <i>have</i> to do his work."</p>
<p>"Of course I do, I can't let the troops suffer because Anakin has avoided flimsywork since he was a child!" </p>
<p>The outrage in Obi-Wan's voice was charming and Mace decided that his spouse had earned the quick shoulder massage he decided to give him, standing over Obi-Wan's chair as the other threw another datapad on a pile that even Mace found impressive.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to do."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Mace, frowning. "What's that?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"REMEDIAL ORGANIZATION??? How is that even a class!"</p>
<p>"It's technically the class for Initiates to help with their future mission reports, but since you weren't an Initiate and seem to have gotten around taking it during your time as a Padawan, it's a glaring gap in your class record." Mace kept his face serene as Skywalker turned redder and redder. "I'm afraid without these credits, your Knighthood might be revoked."</p>
<p>Skywalker looked about ready to break the pad he'd been handed with his new "requirements" and Mace frowned, feeling the anger around him coalescing in the Force. He made a note to put Remedial Meditation down, as well. That could be tomorrow's surprise.</p>
<p>As it was, Skywalker had released some of the emotions and had a noticeably growing resolve. He was on his comm, calling...ah.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan! Windu is trying to--"</p>
<p>"Master Windu, Anakin," Obi-Wan's long suffering voice echoed in the chamber.</p>
<p>The response was some odd pouting scowl that made Skywalker look like he was constipated. "Fine! <i>Master Windu</i> is saying if I don't take some courses for <i>Initiates</i> the Council is going to revoke my Knighthood!"</p>
<p>There was a short pause as Obi-Wan stroked his beard, doing an admirable job of pretending to take Skywalker's complaint seriously. Of course, he'd had to raise the man, and before him deal with Jinn, so Mace wasn't surprised.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't help you, Anakin. The Council of First Knowledge handles the educational requirements. It's a surprise we're only hearing about it now, but you were brought into the Temple very late and we shouldn't be surprised that for all the exceptions they've made, there are a few areas where they are holding firm."</p>
<p>Nothing that was said seemed to calm Skywalker down, but he didn't fight Obi-Wan on it, which seemed like a minor miracle. He ended the call with a grumble, shot Mace a withering look, and then swept out of the room with a surprising lack of grace for such a good fighter.</p>
<p>He'd have to add some shii-cho classes to the schedule, as well.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"REMEDIAL MEDITATION?" Anakin threw the datapad across the room and stomped around, seething. "I know how to meditate! I could meditate whenever I wanted to!"</p>
<p>Ahsoka wisely didn't reply, eyes sliding to the side in the hope that her Master wouldn't notice. There was a reason Master Obi-Wan handled most of her advanced meditation practice.</p>
<p>"Maybe it will be a good thing, Master? You'll be on Coruscant more!"</p>
<p>He paused and considered that. "You're right! I'll get to see Padm--um, my friends, more!"</p>
<p>She'd already looked through the lesson plans he'd been given and took care not to point out that he <i>might</i> want to check if he'd have any free time, first, before saying anything. It wasn't her place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jango/Obi-Wan (Gods AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian pantheon barely survived the Excision. But just because a god dies, doesn't mean they're gone forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's actually a decent amount of Legends info on the Mandalorian religion and this is not at all it lol This is inspired by plotting on <a href="https://discord.gg/gNj3q2Y">my discord</a> where someone joked about the clones having hooves, I joked about fae AUs, someone brought up satyrs, I brought up Jango as Bacchus, and, uh, well. Here's an end result of some back and forth with multiple people lol</p><p>Minor blood/gore at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was good at zero-g, he always had been, even beyond being a Jedi. The way he felt, though, was what he was sure people who were <i>bad</i> with it had described to him.</p><p>The world off-kilter. Every attempt to right himself just seeming to make it worse.</p><p>Not that he'd been feeling particularly settled. Not for the weeks since he'd been taken from Geonosis, not for the years since the last time he was on Mandalore. Maybe not ever.</p><p>Fett said he'd feel better soon, more like his "old self," and that terrified him. Because as much as he wanted to write Fett off as delusional...too much had happened that would be too hard to fake.</p><p>The Mandalorians had all sorts of gods, once. And a few lingered still, despite the Dral'han, despite their culture being destroyed piece by piece. A god of conflict and strife--<i>the</i> God of War--was certainly the most likely to survive, even as the traditionalists died off or moved onto other religions. </p><p>Obi-Wan knew there were still those who worshiped that particular god because he'd seen it. When he'd been hiding in places like Keldabe with Satine and he'd seen the small blood sacrifices made for the god's favor in battle. When he'd been infiltrating Death Watch cells and he'd seen them dedicate their attacks and the death they caused.</p><p>It was easy enough to write "Jango" off as someone vaguely naming their child after the God of Conflict and Fertility, Ja'rango Vhetine. Perhaps not unheard of to imagine some famous bounty hunter being chosen as a template for an army (a trap and thousands and thousands of new worshipers in one). But there was no way to hide the powers Fett had or the regard that the Mandalorians were giving him.</p><p>But even if he <i>was</i> telling the truth. Even if he was one of the few of the Mandalorian gods remaining...Obi-Wan had a hard time believing what he thought <i>Obi-Wan</i> was.</p><p>Yes, he had always accessed the Force oddly, had always seemed different from his Jedi peers. And, yes, he had felt at home the moment he'd first set foot on Mandalore and had learned the language and culture so fast that Satine had assumed he was using "Jedi tricks" to do so.</p><p>That didn't mean <i>he</i> was a god. </p><p>There Fett's story became nonsense, the wishful thinking of a being who'd lost too much. Suu'mirjah might have been his counterpoint, but if that god had existed it had died out with the rest. With Mandalore itself. During the Dral'han. </p><p>And how could that describe <i>Obi-Wan</i>? The God of Peace in the Mandalorian sense--coming to terms with trauma after war, accepting loss during battle. The one who would guide the faithful to their march away so that the God of Death could judge them.</p><p>He grimaced, then dismissed all of the memories that came to him that <i>did</i> explain it. </p><p>Being here was affecting his mind, that was all. No matter how hard he tried to block out the screams coming from the Sundari streets below, he felt the deaths. The New Mandalorian life snuffing out, their blood sinking into the barren soil, infusing it with power and--</p><p>No. No, he couldn't think this way. Whatever was driving the traditionalists Fett had brought along into some sort of frenzy of violence and murder must be getting to him. That was it.</p><p>His skin was not buzzing with energy. There was nothing scratching at the corners of his mind as though with just a little push more he'd <i>know</i> things he wasn't supposed to know.</p><p>At some point, he couldn't keep from drifting. It felt almost like meditation, but he hadn't chosen it.</p><p>When he came back to himself, he was standing in the bloody ruin of the New Mandalorian Temple of Suu'mirjah. Satine had told him of it, once, of the New Mandalorians wanting to prove to the traditionalists that they weren't "destroying" their culture by picking one of their old gods to worship. How Suu'mirjah became <i>their</i> God of Peace.</p><p>Obi-Wan had known without being told that they'd twisted him to fit some narrow, ahistoric meaning.</p><p>Twisted <i>him</i>.</p><p>He stepped further inside, staring at the altar (for show, the New Mandalorians performed no sacrifice of any sort, not even of the loss and emotions that their supposed god fed from). Fett was there, looming over it, glowing from somewhere inside.</p><p>Satine was lying on it, chest pulled open, still-beating heart on display.</p><p>"They wanted to make you their toy. I tried to counter them, with the Haat'ade, with Jaster, who understood what you <i>were meant to be</i>. But you were reborn as the slave of our enemies, of your murderers."</p><p>Fett's anger festered in the building, creeping across Obi-Wan's skin. Yet, he was compelled to keep moving closer. He could see the tears in Satine's eyes, the blood trickling from her mouth that said she must be silent because her tongue had been removed.</p><p>"I didn't--he didn't take sacrifices like <i>this</i>."</p><p>The slip made something soften on Fett's face, leaving him looking like some blood-drenched version of the tender kidnapper Obi-Wan had been dealing with before they reached Sundari. </p><p>"Just this one. Just to break their hold over you, ner'riduur."  </p><p>This didn't feel like the sort of thing Obi-Wan's spouse would do, but he knew the words were true, now. As true as all the others.</p><p>He also knew, as he stopped in front of the altar, as Fett plucked the heart from Satine's chest, that it wasn't just the New Mandalorians that had perverted Obi-Wan's nature--Death Watch had worshiped Fett for just as long.</p><p>One problem, he decided as an old familiar sorrow sank into his bones, at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a:<br/>ner'riduur - my spouse</p><p>I completely made up the names of the gods, I spent way too long staring at mandoa.org before deciding to just take some words that related to what they were and smush them together. I'm not translating them here because the exact meaning of them isn't relevant.</p><p>(Edited a bit for typos/clarifications)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jango/Obi-Wan (Integration crossover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan fell through the world and ended up somewhere he couldn't have expected, with a dead man demanding answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awhile ago when I was taking some prompts, I'd gotten an anon asking about a canon version of Obi-Wan in an established Jangobi AU. I was reading one of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5">Millberry's</a> Integration fics at the time, so while the anon might have meant for me to use one of <i>my</i> AUs, the idea that came to me was of an Integration AU, as it's a really awesome open sandbox. I've had this almost completely finished sitting in a file for awhile now, so decided to post it.</p><p>Happiness "Happy" is just one of my clone OCs so I didn't have to decide on a canon one lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fall killed the others. Obi-Wan cursed himself as he pushed off from the ground, feeling their lives snuffing out. He'd had just enough sense to cushion himself with the Force--there was no reason there should have even <i>been</i> a fall.</p><p>He looked around, but didn't see anyone in the room he was in, which was...odd. Because until he looked up at the ceiling and the jagged, flickering hole in it, there didn't seem to be any reason for the impact to have done more than break some bones.</p><p>Above, through that hole, was a battlefield. Here, in this room, were...meeting tables? And windows, windows overlooking a city that definitely should not be underneath where he came from.</p><p>His head hurt, and not just from the blast that sent he and the Vod'e with him through that...hole?</p><p>The Force felt strange, too. Both worse and better than it had before, less shadowed, but with clear Darkness because of that.</p><p>A door burst open, guards streaming in, and Obi-Wan moved without thinking into a guard position in front of the only trooper who still had a presence in the Force.</p><p>The guards were clearly Mandalorian, but not in the Death Watch colors, and the one who entered felt very familiar despite his buy'ce.</p><p>That one looked at him and despite impressive shielding for someone who didn't feel like a Force sensitive, Obi-Wan could feel his surprise. Which implied it was probably closer to shock.</p><p>His own eyes flicked up to the...hole...above and the Mandalorians' heads all tilted, more surprise and wariness flickering through the Force.</p><p>"We're...sorry for intruding," he began, hearing the trooper behind him let out a soft groan as he began to regain consciousness and wanting to keep attention on himself. "I don't suppose you could tell us where we are? Only," he glanced up at the hole again, his attention in the Force still focused on them, "we seem to be somewhere unexpected."</p><p>"Force osik," the trooper (and now that he took a moment to look, he realized it was Happiness and thankfully not a shiny) muttered, the Mandalorians tensing as he spoke.</p><p>"If you're looking for someone to blame it on, then I vote General Vos," he directed to the trooper, hoping to keep his spirits up (Happy was notoriously dour). "But whatever this was, I don't think it will be easily explained."</p><p>"Who are you?" the lead Mandalorian finally asked.</p><p>Giving a proper, respectful bow, he answered with all the information they might give during an interrogation. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Private CT-3602 of the 212th Attack Battalion." He wasn't about to give out a trooper's name to a potential hostile.</p><p>There was silence, but from the ebb and flow of emotions he knew they were communicating with each other. Without any noticeable aggression (and, truly, this situation was probably just as inexplicable to them as to him), he knelt beside Happy and tried to help stabilize him as much as he could without equipment or taking off any of his armor.</p><p>"What do you think happened?" the Mandalorian leader asked again, pointing at the hole.</p><p>Which, Obi-Wan thought, was not really a hole in the traditional sense.</p><p>"We were on a planet with a strong presence in the Force. I believe we...slipped through some sort of...break in space during an explosion. Possibly time, since that city looks like some form of Keldabe."</p><p>"You've been to Keldabe?"</p><p>"I've been all over Mandalore." It was no secret and cost him nothing to reveal it.</p><p>"Spying?" one of the others accused.</p><p>He frowned. "I was protecting the Duchess from Kyr'tsad."</p><p>"Duchess?"</p><p>He shifted, trying again to pick out anything familiar from these people. "I apologize, but at the risk of this somehow being, well, time travel, and the potential to break the universe, could you please tell me who you are and...when this is?"</p><p>The date he was given was actually, seemingly, in the future, the name the leader gave them....</p><p>"Jaha'ati," Happy spat out, making Obi-Wan wince because accusing them of being a liar didn't seem in their best interest.</p><p>The Mandalorians bristled and Obi-Wan held up his hands in a placating gesture. "While this is all very... unusual, for you, the issue we're having is that...we seem to have traveled a decade into the <i>future</i>, in such case it would be impossible for you to be a man who died last year."</p><p>The leader, who claimed to be Jango Fett, who claimed to be the Mand'alor of an <i>Empire</i>, snorted and took off his buy'ce. Underneath was the familiar face of all of the troopers, though older than any had reached, yet.</p><p>Obi-Wan's mind worked through all the possible ways a too-old clone might have fallen in with non-Death Watch Mandalorian traditionalists and settled in some city that looked almost right and...none of them were less ridiculous than the alternative.</p><p>"You...certainly look like him."</p><p>This Fett narrowed his eyes. "You knew him well?"</p><p>"Not technically."</p><p>"As an enemy?"</p><p>"Very briefly."</p><p>Fett was clearly getting annoyed, but before Obi-Wan could change tactics, Happy was sitting up, ignoring his protests, and pulling off his buy'ce. He stared at the too-old clone (Fett, it had rung true in the Force and didn't that explain why the Force itself felt so foreign?).</p><p>"He knows us. I don't know who you are, some Vod'e deserter working on a con, maybe, but you don't get to try to play mind games with the General."</p><p>"Happy, it's fine."</p><p>"No! No, it's not! I don't know what's going on, sir, but this is--this is kriffed up. Pretending to be a dead man, that dead man."</p><p>The Mandalorians exchanged glances, then Fett stated, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead."</p><p>Obi-Wan made a thoughtful noise. He wondered if death was a factor.</p><p>"You don't seem surprised."</p><p>"I didn't know either way, though I do believe I know what all of this is."</p><p>"Alternate universe." He'd remembered Fett seeming clever, but hadn't thought he'd be this fast with something so unbelievable. "Through Force osik."</p><p>***</p><p>"We're at war," when no one seemed surprised by that, Obi-Wan frowned, realizing in a world with the Mandalorian Empire that war might have never gone away. "It's our first time leading armies in almost a thousand years." That got a reaction. "We eschewed our military function and took on the role of peacekeepers. War isn't what we're made for, trained for, anymore."</p><p>"But you're a damn fine general, sir," Happy put in, his signature scowl lightening softly. </p><p>"Thank you, private, but I fear I'm an outlier. I had left the Order as a Padawan and fought in a planetary civil war." </p><p>Happy's eyes were wide with surprise, Fett's and the other Mandalorians narrowing, possibly because of his implied age. </p><p>He hurried on, "It's a trap, we know it all is, but it's one we're helpless against. As soon as we took up positions in an army, as an Order--which the Senate pushed us to do and we couldn't not do to protect the troops as much as we could--we lost. We're no longer seen as mostly benevolent peacekeepers, we're...no more human to the average citizen than they feel the Vod'e are."</p><p>"Sounds like something the Sith would pull," one of Fett's people muttered.</p><p>"The Sith hid from us, from everyone, for centuries. The first confirmed Sith sighting in that time was a decade ago. It's clear they've been plotting extensively." He gave a helpless shrug. "We're supposed to be the specialist in fighting Sith, but they've waited us out and now we're unqualified."</p><p>Fett took the explanations at face value, though Obi-Wan could feel some of the doubt from the others as he continued on, sometimes with additions from Happy. When it was finally time for Fett to explain the position of the galaxy they were in, there was a surprising amount that stayed the same despite the massive differences.</p><p>Where they were was clear, <i>why</i> they were, less so.</p><p>***</p><p>"You're fluent in Mando'a?" Fett finally asked, having seen both Obi-Wan and Happiness communicating easily with the Mandalorians around them for days.</p><p>"Yes, along with many other languages," he tried to downplay it, but he felt as though Fett saw straight through him.</p><p>Fett narrowed his eyes, tilting his head in a considering manner. "I'd like to hear more about your Mandalore. Come to late meal with me tonight?"</p><p>Despite the sinking feeling, Obi-Wan agreed. He and Happy would need the Mandalorians cooperation still, whether in getting home or (hopefully not) making a new life.</p><p>***<br/>
Jango was beginning to lose track of how many occassions he'd spent with this new Obi-Wan. Meals, spars, meetings, there were many excuses to see him. And Obi-Wan didn't protest, didn't make noise about being a Jedi, didn't hesitate to use Mando'a or take part in some cultural practice. Integration didn't exist in their world, but Obi-Wan had clearly gone through whatever the equivalent was.</p><p>"I was going to marry the Obi-Wan of this world."</p><p>A brief pause greeted him before this Obi-Wan murmured, "I'm sorry for your loss," seemingly unsure of what could be said.</p><p>He observed this version of the former Jedi, refusing to feel guilt over preferring him. The other he'd had so many plans for, but had gotten killed in an escape attempt. This one did not see Mandalore as an enemy, had made no attempt to flee for Republic space even when shown clear maps of how to get there. This one wouldn't run because he didn't want to be a Mandalorian, if anything, he might try to flee because he so clearly wanted to be. </p><p>How the foolish Mandalorians who had him in the other world let him go, Jango didn't know.</p><p>He wouldn't be making the same mistake.</p><p>***</p><p>It was easy enough to show Obi-Wan just how awful the Republic was in this world. Jango didn't sugar coat what his Empire did, of course, not wanting to be too obvious, but that was to be expected. Even in the other world the Mandalorians had been a fighting force that the Republic feared. </p><p>And despite the war that was going on, this Obi-Wan had some sort of faith in his Republic still. He'd find none of that in the one still available to him, just even more blatant corruption, even worse battles and atrocities. The Jedi he knew were weak and foolish, but they clung to the trappings of their peacekeeper ideals. The ones here, for all their pretenses, were very different. </p><p>He'd find no familiarity there, no peace and comfort. Certainly the clone he kept close would be unwelcome, or used, by them. </p><p>Jango made sure that Obi-Wan knew he was welcome with him, with the Mandalorians. That they both were honored guests. </p><p>He made himself available for comfort, as well, forcing himself to be as tender and open as he could be, drawing Obi-Wan in. There was no hesitance when faced with Jango's lust in this version, just an answering interest. </p><p>The Manda had taken one ven'riduur, but had granted him such a better one in return, one with everything that had interested him about the first with so few of the downsides.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Palpatine/Obi-Wan/Mace (established Odious AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mace is invited along on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written late at night while I'm getting ready for bed because my discord knows how to dare me to do something.</p>
<p>CW dubcon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aria burst through the quiet air of the theatre, drifting straight to the box set aside for the Supreme Chancellor. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting the sound flow through him, barely catching the soft amusement in the Force beside him. Opening one eye, he glared at Mace.</p>
<p>"I didn't mock you for enjoying the play <i>you</i> picked out last time."</p>
<p>That got a scoff in return. "You mean the absolute <i>classic</i> rendition of the fall of the Zygerrian Slave Empire by the ancient Jedi? As opposed to...this." He waved his hand towards the stage, clearly not meaning how harsh his words came across, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes.</p>
<p>Not that the Chancellor could tell that, since most of their communication was happening in the Force and he was not a sensitive. "Now, now, this has a simpler beauty to it."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sheev," Obi-Wan replied primly, smirking as Mace mouthed along to mock him out of Sheev's view. "But you don't need to worry, Mace and I were just being rude and having a two-part conversation."</p>
<p>"Ah, more 'Force' activity, then?" </p>
<p>That was one thing Obi-Wan liked about Sheev, he just accepted that the Force was real and that he wouldn't necessarily understand what Jedi did with it. Such a refreshing view was unusual among politicians. </p>
<p>They confirmed that, then were careful to keep out of the Force for the rest of the night, even as they retired to Sheev's home for drinks. That was, Obi-Wan decided, probably why he got as tipsy as he did.</p>
<p>Normally he wouldn't dare to kiss Sheev in front of anyone else. He definitely wouldn't then kiss <i>Mace</i>, no matter how pretty Sheev said he'd find it.</p>
<p>But Mace didn't stop him, either, admitting in a near-whisper he'd always found him attractive. Maybe he forgot Sheev was there, watching the whole time, or maybe like Obi-Wan he was getting a thrill out of it.</p>
<p>In the morning, he'd act like nothing had happened and Sheev and Obi-Wan would honor that. Until the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jaster/Obi-Wan (Mandalorian Empire AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reformist Mand'alor Jaster Mereel has finally convinced his people and the Republic to speak of peace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one has some racy thoughts, but nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace with the Mandalorians seemed like some sort of fever dream. The two-front war the three major powers of the galaxy had been fighting for <i>centuries</i>, with only brief ceasefires, had shaped Obi-Wan's entire life as a Jedi.</p>
<p>Mand'alor Mereel <i>coming to Coruscant</i> was even more of a shock. The Mandalorians only came to invade, not to <i>make peace</i>.</p>
<p>But this new Mand'alor was different. He had worked hard to show his people that they could still be a warrior culture without actual wars, that fighting pirates, putting down rebellions in their own Empire, and securing their border could count enough. There was also some hope within the Senate that they could be talked into mercenary work for the Republic--after all, the ones who didn't wish to stop the war could surely still find satisfaction fighting the Sith.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had high hopes and didn't even mind that he'd been pulled off his current mission to attend the summit--for some, it might seem odd, since he more often than not fought on the Mandalorian front, but for anyone who knew the Mandalorians it was a show of respect that the Jedi would send one of their best known opponents.</p>
<p>And Obi-Wan <i>wanted</i> to meet Mereel, after so many battles where the two of them were matching wits, sometimes only grabbing victory by the slightest margin because the other was so evenly matched. Never, though, wasting more lives than they had to, something that Obi-Wan had noticed and appreciated for a long time.</p>
<p>When he was introduced, he could feel Mereel's attention, which had been a hazy cloud of boredom, sharpen and hone in on him. His thoughts froze for a second, the intensity making him catch his breath, and then they were moving on and Obi-Wan had the chance to collect himself.</p>
<p>In the heat of battle, fighting Mereel was one of the most potent of experiences. It was no different, now, except the buy'ce Mereel wore on the field was hanging from his belt, his armor shined to an elegant glint instead of covered in dirt and blood. </p>
<p>He looked every bit the statesman he supposedly was and Obi-Wan was...having problems with that. Because it was one thing for the adrenaline high to make him appreciate an opponent like Mereel, it was another thing for him to start having thoughts about his broad shoulders and slightly-sharper-than-full-human teeth.</p>
<p>Yet, despite second guessing himself, he didn't stop flirting as he might have on the battlefield, smirking when he'd landed a metaphorical blow during the treaty debates, letting his outer robe drop to cover his chair when he stood to go over another point of interest.</p>
<p>Mereel's breath <i>did</i> catch at that point, perhaps too softly for anyone not paying attention to notice. He recognized the move, appreciated it as most seemed to for all Obi-Wan's troops found it ridiculous.</p>
<p>What could Mereel do, he wondered, given free access to Obi-Wan? Could those strong arms hold him up against a wall? Could those muscular legs support his weight even as he moved? Would Mereel's devious attack plans translate to the bedroom?</p>
<p>In the Force, he could get just the slightest hints through Mereel's shields that he had the same sort of thoughts. He thought they might be feeding off of the other, Mereel catching his interest, his own intensifying, and then Obi-Wan completing the loop.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knew such things were dangerous, but thought the danger was in the wanting of something that he would have to deny himself. He didn't realize the true danger until the last days of the summit, when they were finalizing what trades would be made.</p>
<p>And Mereel looked straight at him and agreed to what seemed like a ridiculous amount, in exchange for a tie to the Republic, to the GAR and the loyalty of all of the troops within--a Jedi consort for the Mand'alor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jango/Obi-Wan (Gods AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan readjusts to old routines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a sequel to Chapter 8. While I was writing that, I got lots of ideas for the pantheon. This is a little bit of some of that.</p><p>I made a <a href="https://starwarsfic.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> with some better sorting/filtering options for these fics and a bunch of my other ones, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What gods a people worshiped reflected their values.</p><p>Thus why the New Mandalorians were called the Faithless, for they'd had no gods. The weak god of Peace from failure, from diminishing oneself, could have been theirs, but it had been killed off by the Faithful themselves, millennia before, after being seen as a cowardly adversary for much of Mandalorian history. </p><p>Obi-Wan could remember it, vaguely. And the disdain he had felt for it, despite its attempts to forge kinship. Jango, Ja'rango Vhetine, in particular had despised Naa'ibral, both for their place as natural enemies and for its attempts at a connection to Suu'mirjah, to who Obi-Wan was and is again.</p><p>Even the New Mandalorians had made no attempt to resurrect it, despite how it fit so well with their own beliefs. It wasn't until they wanted to draw the Faithful in, trick them into believing they could keep their faith and be Faithless at the same time, that they turned their sights on any gods.</p><p>Back, in some way, to his rightful position, Obi-Wan was spending much of his time simply familiarizing himself with the state of the pantheon that had once included over a hundred gods, great and small.</p><p>Of the great, only three remained: Jango, Cabur Yai'alii, Family, and Kyr'kantayl, Death. Obi-Wan himself had never placed so highly, dragged along through his marriage to Jango and the way their romance called to warrior hearts into far greater prominence than he may have otherwise had among the Mandalorian pantheon.</p><p>Even if, since coming back, he'd felt...more. The focus of tens of thousands of "clone" troopers' fervent daily prayers, of the sacrifices they made everyday on battlefields and at command. Jango's plots had born fruit in many ways.</p><p>Kyr'kantayl could not die so easily as all the rest of them, for all the dead Faithful had followed them, and when the Dral'han killed so many, they had bolstered them through the lean centuries ahead. Obi-Wan found it a relief, to see a familiar face, even as Kyr'kantayl loomed above him, taking the form of a skinless pureblood Taung even after so long.</p><p>"I have come to plead for the souls of my Faithful," he intoned, as he had so many times before.</p><p>The voice that answered was deep and high, soft and loud, legion. "I had felt the Ka'ra diminish, as they dragged you from its embrace. Are you not here to return?"</p><p>Obi-Wan didn't try to hide the roll of his eyes, it was always one thing or another with Death trying to tempt Obi-Wan into giving in. "I have a riduur who must be watched, I'm afraid. And a world in dire need of me."</p><p>At least Death had never pushed too hard, once denied the first time during each meeting, they held back any more attempts. </p><p>"Ja'rango Vhetine has sent me many, those creatures he has created have, as well. Faithless to be weighed and found wanting."</p><p>Grimacing, Obi-Wan realized another aspect of the "clone" plot that he hadn't considered--if everyone a trooper killed was a sacrifice, they would all be sent to Kyr'kantayl regardless of their own faiths. And, Faithless as they'd be in Death's eyes, they would not become one with the Manda, instead going to feed the Ka'ra, forever uncreated as their energy supported the network of dead leaders and gods.</p><p>"And how long will you be satisfied with such a boring task? Until you want to tear into one of the Faithful, to find them wanting?" </p><p>The more of his godhood that Obi-Wan remembered, the more he could see how it had informed his mortal life--how his quest to be a peacekeeper and negotiator had only been continuing what he had once been. Sometimes he wondered if Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever existed, but he still retained the memories--the friendships, the heartbreaks--that could not be claimed solely by Suu'mirjah.</p><p>Death laughed at him, a sound designed to make others bristle. Jango would have been at their throat, for all the good it would have done him. Instead, Obi-Wan just sat back and waited them out. He is the hard won Peace of victory, but also the reluctant Peace of strategic retreat. He can not be worn down so easily.</p><p>Finally, there was silence.</p><p>And, then, "I am not without sympathy, for the plight the others have faced. Your spirits do not pass through my domain. For many centuries I have watched the survivors struggle, lesser and weaker, many losing themselves." Their voice was soft, form seeming smaller, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but reach out, setting a comforting hand against their scalding flesh. "There were years when you were the only other of our kind I ever saw, before, and then you are gone."</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted, resisting the urge to pull his arms back around himself. "I believe that's called loneliness, vod," he replied, letting his teasing tone pull a scoff from Kyr'kantayl.</p><p>"I'll give <i>your</i> Faithful a pass for a century or two, but don't think that useless riduur of yours will get the same."</p><p>He laughed, now, appreciating that Death was both doing him a favor and ensuring that he would visit still, for Jango's Faithful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mandoa:<br/>riduur - spouse<br/>cabur - guardian<br/>Ka'ra - the mythical collection of dead Mand'alors and prior leaders<br/>vod - sibling/comrade</p><p>The god names are just made up by spending way too much on mandoa.org and smushing together some semi-relevant words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fox/Obi-Wan (Established AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It wouldn't have anything to do with the pretty redhead in your bed, eh Commander Fox?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts for a day on my Tumblr, this answered the prompt that I made the summary, originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632344061885530112/prompt-it-wouldnt-have-anything-to-do-with-the">here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the pretty redhead in your bed, eh Commander Fox?”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cody’s use of his title, just to be annoying, didn’t phase Fox. After all, while Cody stood looming in his doorway, confident in his superiority, it was Fox who had a real reason to be smug–that flash of red hair Cody had seen before it was covered by a blanket was from <em>Cody’s</em> General.</p>
  <p>And he didn’t even suspect.</p>
  <p>“Actually, it does. I’m <em>off-duty</em>, Marshall Commander Cody. If you’ve lost a Jedi somewhere on Coruscant, I’d advise you to consult the other Jedi. Their Temple is outside of my jurisdiction.”</p>
  <p>He didn’t have to see Cody’s face to know he was scowling. Glancing back at the bed, then to Fox, Cody stayed silent just a moment, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, as though he thought he could <em>make</em> Fox assist him in his fruitless search.</p>
  <p>It had been years since they were cadets and Cody the unquestioned authority over them all. Years in which Fox was shuffled off to the Guard, one of the few areas outside of Cody’s direct command.</p>
  <p>(And unlike Cody, Fox could be with a Jedi without anti-fraternization regs kicking him in the shebs.)</p>
  <p>Finally, Cody turned away, stomping down the hallway in the Guard barracks with such obvious annoyance that one didn’t need to be Force sensitive to tell he was angry. This time when Fox closed his door, he used a code that wouldn’t let anyone but medical override it.</p>
  <p>“You could have been a <em>touch</em> nicer, dear,” Obi-Wan’s said, voice still muffled by the blankets.</p>
  <p>“You’re right. I could have let him know that was <em>you</em> he got a flash of naked before you dived under the covers.”</p>
  <p>The pillow that hit him square in the face was completely deserved.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fox/Obi-Wan (Paperwork Verse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan has been negligent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts on my tumblr for a day, this was for "Prompt:Fox/Obi-Wan, paperwork woes"</p>
<p>Originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632348361619652608/promptfoxobi-wan-paperwork-woes">here</a>. A sequel to <a href="https://starwarsfic.tumblr.com/post/632068090404962304/i41">Part I, Chapter 41</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanted my attention, here I am.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Commander Fox who stayed placidly behind his desk.</p>
<p>“You think I want a Jedi trudging through my offices?” Fox’s tone was even, his mind tightly shielded, but Obi-Wan didn’t let that chase him away.</p>
<p>Instead, he set his datapad down in front of Fox, planting his hands on either side of it and leaning over until their faces were much closer. “You’ve refused every last request that’s come in with my name on it. And, yet, the exact same one from Commander Cody? From General Skywalker or Captain Rex? Accepted.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps they’ve made changes that you didn’t notice in your current distraction.”</p>
<p>That made Obi-Wan pause. He wasn’t sure what Fox was trying to accomplish, but now he had to wonder–<em>had</em> he been distracted? Had there been something from Fox he’d missed recently? It had taken a few weeks for him to realize what was happening with the requests and then think of a way to check.</p>
<p>A quick wave of his hand had the door behind him closing and locking. Fox stood reflexively, unused to casual Force usage and seeing only a potential threat.</p>
<p>“My dear Commander,” Obi-Wan hurried to say, keeping his voice gentle, “I have never meant to neglect you. I was dealing with fallout from one of Anakin’s adventures that I couldn’t put in any official reports.”</p>
<p>For a moment, nothing, and then Fox quickly typed some message on his own pad. Obi-Wan braced himself to be dismissed or, worse, carted off by some of the Guard. When Fox came around the desk, he straightened, but kept his body language relaxed–if he was about to be arrested, he wasn’t going to make some scene about it.</p>
<p>“You have an hour to make it up to me, General.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jango/Obi-Wan (Mandalorian Empire AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after Obi-Wan gives in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts on my Tumblr for a day, this was for "part II of your Jango/Obi-Wan Mandalorian Empire AU (Drabbles part I, ch 24): the morning after."</p>
<p>As stated, the sequel to <a href="https://starwarsfic.tumblr.com/post/632022318859829248/i24">this one</a>. Originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632360290773762048/oopsie-if-its-not-too-late-part-ii-of-your">here</a></p>
<p>CW Dubcon-y</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light across his face woke him up, Obi-Wan stretching lazily into the warmth across the smooth surface of the bed.</p>
<p>The door opening drew him from his lazy awakening and he reluctantly left the comfort of his covers to begin his daily routine, the servants moving with cold efficiency as they helped him wash and dress.</p>
<p>Everyday, it was the same routine, now. He was offered options for clothing, but never true choice. Never anything like what he’d worn for most of his life as a Jedi.</p>
<p>Today was different, though. In the mirrors of the large fresher he could see the bruises that Jango had left–bites on his neck, hand prints on his hips.</p>
<p>Proof that he’d given in last night, given up.</p>
<p>That there was only so long that Obi-Wan could resist.</p>
<p>When he left the room, the choices for clothing were different than normal–more like the clothing the commandos wore, not quite armor, but denoting a warrior. And…covering more, giving him more modesty than he’d been allowed.</p>
<p>He held one of the tunics, rubbing the material between his fingers, only jumping a little when the door opened once more, breaking the routine.</p>
<p>Immediately, just from the way the servant’s reacted and from the sound of the footfalls, he knew it was Fett. Confirmed when hands settled on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Obi-Wan.” Glancing back, Obi-Wan saw a happy looking smile on Fett’s face, as though some weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and it was all he could do to let go of the hate that built.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>Fett laughed at his tone, kissing the side of his head. He’d never punished Obi-Wan for talking back, seemed to enjoy his shows of “spirit,” so despite himself Obi-Wan kept doing it.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to try harder tonight, if I haven’t convinced you, yet.”</p>
<p>He thought of the weight of Fett over him, the surprising gentleness of him despite his strength and clear desire, and couldn’t deny he was looking forward to more.</p>
<p>“I suppose you will.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fox/Obi-Wan (Soulmate AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is waiting for the first time they exchange words with their soulmate, no matter how unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts on my tumblr for a day, this answers "You haven't done ObiFox soulmate AU yet, so maybe something with that?"</p>
<p>Originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632362115518332928/assuming-youre-not-jammed-with-prompts-for">here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your reputation proceeds you,” Fox stated, not quite the standard greeting he might give, but he didn’t normally first meet a General while they were naked and covered in…Fox wasn’t quite sure.<br/><br/>“I do endeavor to make an impression.”<br/><br/>The reply was rote, self-deprecating, and caused a burn to shoot through Fox’s arm that  nearly sent him to his knees. He looked at his arm, then his head whipped back immediately to the Jedi.<br/><br/>“Oh,” Obi-Wan Kenobi murmured, rubbing the side of his hip, eyes wide. “I…I’m sorry, no one has actually told me your <em>name</em>.”</p>
<p>Now that he knew, Fox jumped into action. He tore a curtain from a nearby window and threw it over the Jedi’s shoulders, wrapping him up. There was no way he was going to allow these <em>politicians</em> to keep ogling his <em>soulmate</em>.<br/><br/>“Fox,” he stated, simply.<br/><br/>“It’s nice to meet you, Fox. I’m Obi-Wan. Do you think perhaps we could retreat to the Temple for the rest of this conversation?”<br/><br/>Yes, he almost gasped, yes, let’s get you out of here, away from these monsters. Instead, he took a polite step back and began make comm calls to cover for his work before offering a polite arm to Obi-Wan as he might have to one of the Senators who insisted on putting on airs.<br/><br/>“After you…Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>The smile he was offered in return was the brightest, sweetest one that anyone had ever given him. Inside, he could feel the emotion that matched it–wonder, happiness, a feeling that <em>finally</em> they had found each other. Their emotions twining and swirling together.</p>
<p>He had no idea what this all meant, what the consequences of a Jedi General and a clone Commander being soulmates would be, but something in the way Obi-Wan felt at his side made it hard to worry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jango/Obi-Wan (Caregiver AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jango isn't used to being taken care of anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts for a day on my Tumblr, this was written for "Jango/Obi-Wan: Obi-Wan is having a nice, easy mission that somehow hasn't gone wrong yet when he stumbles on a half-dead Jango. Obi-Wan being the helpful person he is gives aid. Cue reverse Florence Nightingale effect where Jango falls in love with the person who nursed him to health (and possibly isn't willing to let said person go.)"</p>
<p>Originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632374239954157569/prompt-request-did-you-know-i-almost-forgot-that">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“K'atini,” a voice comes to him as he wakes up and he relaxes almost immediately at the sound of Mando'a. <br/><br/>Jango tried to speak and choked instead, gentle hands hurrying to help him sit up, a cup pressed against his lips. He took a few sips, knowing that there was no reason to poison him when he was already so week.<br/><br/>Water, just water. And the soft voice, letting him know he’d be okay in fluent Mando'a.<br/><br/>The next time he woke, the voice was back, and the hands, they were gently wiping him down and it felt so nice to just lie there and be taken care of he didn’t try to make a noise.</p>
<p>It went on like that, Jango too tired to even open his eyes, for what seemed like days. He felt safe the whole time, as if the person taking care of him–and he was sure it was just one person–was projecting comfort. He hadn’t felt like this since…not since before Jaster had died.<br/><br/>Eventually, he could not keep putting off looking at this person, putting a face and name to them in his mind, one that might betray him.<br/><br/>“Hello there,” the voice said, and a figure moved into his line of sight.<br/><br/>A human or near-human, masculine, wearing a casual tunic. They helped Jango sit up, drink water, as he had many times before, but this time he was offered food as well. Bland ration bars, what he would expect to find deep in the Republic, not on the Outer Rim world he last remembered being on.<br/><br/>His caretaker chuckled. “I know, they’re not great. But it was what I had on the ship that would be easy on your system.”<br/><br/>He chewed through as much as he could stomach, knowing he must need the calories, before addressing the tauntaun in the room, as much as he didn’t want to. “Who are you?”<br/><br/>“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the name, thankfully or not, meant nothing to Jango. “I was on my way back to the spaceport when I came across you. I brought you back to my ship instead of dropping you at the local hospital because, well, someone running around in full beskar'gam out here probably isn’t too fond of the authorities. Might I ask your name? You didn’t have any identification on you.”<br/><br/>They were smart enough to answer his next questions, at least, even if they just created more. He studied Obi-Wan, the soft fall of their hair, the gentle eyes, the moderately attractive features made all the more interesting by his attitude and smooth Mando'a. <br/><br/>Could he really trust this Obi-Wan? Could he not, when it was clear they had spent a lot of their time, and probably no few resources, on him?<br/><br/>“What do you want me for?”<br/><br/>Fixed up, he’d be a decent enough slave, though past his prime for playing the attractive bodyguard for some sleemo who cared more about impressions than actual safety. But most wouldn’t bother. Hell, leaving him stripped down and taking his armor and weapons would be worth about as much as he’d be, anymore.<br/><br/>“…Nothing? I know, it’s odd,” they gave a wry smile, a look that struck Jango for how perfect it was on his face, “but…something told me I shouldn’t just leave you there. Perhaps the Manda called to me.”<br/><br/>“Jango,” he said, finally. “Jango Fett.”<br/><br/>Obi-Wan blinked, frowned, and Jango could see the exact moment that the name registered. “…Truly?”<br/><br/>He barked out a laugh, then stopped with a grimace, realizing he wasn’t quite up to that, yet. “It doesn’t mean anything, anymore, unless you keep up with bounty hunter news.”<br/><br/>“Only vaguely, I’m afraid.”<br/><br/>“I wasn’t expecting more.” He looked himself over, shifting here and there to get a feel for how he’s recovering.<br/><br/>A datapad appeared in Obi-Wan’s hand, held out to him. “This is all your scans and what I did to heal you up.” Jango took it with interest, finding thorough notes. “So you can continue treating yourself.”<br/><br/>Jango stared harder at the notes, the <em>proof</em> that the caring hands and words had existed in some way. “Kicking me out so soon?”<br/><br/>“Oh, no! I simply assumed that’s what you would want. As opposed to staying here with a stranger.”<br/><br/>“Not such a stranger, are you, Obi-Wan? Considering the state you’ve seen me in?”<br/><br/>He was gifted with a laugh in return, which seemed to brighten the whole room.<br/><br/>Altogether, he stayed for five more days. He thought he wasn’t the only one finding reasons for his delay. When he left, he clad himself in beskar'gam that Obi-Wan had expertly cleaned and fixed.<br/><br/>But back in his ship, alone, even the armor didn’t bring him comfort. He missed Obi-Wan.<br/><br/>If Jango had been a less talented bounty hunter, he may have never found Obi-Wan again. Yet, he had long ago learned to memorize all the information he could and to find people even after they’d disappeared into the depths of the galaxy.<br/><br/>Finding out that Obi-Wan was a Jedi did not change his mind, not when they had spent weeks together with not a single sign of that wretched culture. Not when he knew that Obi-Wan had known who he was, but had never stopped helping him. <br/><br/>He’d save him, as Obi-Wan had saved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. pre-Fox/Obi-Wan (Sithspawn Stewjoni AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox finds out the open secret about General Kenobi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took prompts on my Tumblr for a day, this one was "Sithspawn!Obi &amp; Fox, finding out he's literally a dangerous weapon and just allowed to walk around all the senators."</p><p>Originally posted <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/632384255324995584/sithspawnobi-fox-finding-out-hes-literally-a">here</a>.</p><p>Oh, and while these last few aren't up yet, I wanted to remind everyone of my <a href="https://starwarsfic.tumblr.com">star wars fic tumblr</a>, where I'm basically indexing the fics here and some other places and giving them more tags to navigate with so fics are easier to find.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Fox found the sloppily filed paperwork to renew the Jedi Order’s permit for a Class S Bioweapon he thought it was a joke. The carefully worded reply he received to his even more carefully worded response to the origin form was even more baffling.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t actually have a reason to deny it–in fact, with the war on, technically the Jedi didn’t even <em>need</em> to go through him for weapons permits, even for such extreme ones–but he couldn’t stop the rampant curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
Finding out the permit was so they could keep custody of a <em>Jedi</em> was…not the answer he was expecting.</p>
  <p>Cody’s General, he realized, by carefully comparing records, and confirmed that Cody, and in fact nearly all of the other Commanders, were well aware of that fact.<br/>
<br/>
“He doesn’t like to advertise it, obviously, but it’s too useful against the Darksiders Dooku keeps shoving at us not to take advantage,” was Cody’s casual response, as if a Jedi being a Stewjoni was of no significance.<br/>
<br/>
The thing about Obi-Wan Kenobi was…he was everywhere. On the front, playing media darling on some newly liberated world, and on Coruscant, stalking through the halls of the Senate to plead for more resources and support for the war.<br/>
<br/>
Fox would be lying if he claimed he hadn’t even paid attention to him–he wouldn’t? He was beautiful, an accomplished warrior, and one of the most outspoken pro-clone advocates among the natborns.<br/>
<br/>
Knowing he wasn’t a person, by Republic standards, was…Fox wasn’t sure how he felt about that. <em>He</em> wasn’t a person, his Vod'e weren’t, the <em>Jedi</em> had to be.<br/>
<br/>
And, yet, here was not just a non-sentient, but a <em>restricted weapon</em>, braving the very heart of the Republic time and again.<br/>
<br/>
Surely anyone else who knew, or even suspected, could see he was a predator underneath that veneer, that there was some feral edge in his eyes as he verbally sparred with the Senators. <em>Fox</em> could, now that he knew to look.<br/>
<br/>
It somehow only made Kenobi seem more beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
(If Fox, sometimes, imagined what it would be like to see Kenobi physically tear into some of those Senators the way he verbally could, well, who would blame him for a daydream or five?)<br/>
<br/>
He approved the renewal, burying it so far down that it would be next to impossible for anyone else to notice.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pre/Obi-Wan (Soulmate AU, other suggested ships)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mand'alor's soulmark is a sign of the legitimacy of their rule, of the Manda's favor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We were joking on Sunflare about preobi and then someone was like "Preobi <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096612/chapters/60796540">Fate Comes Early</a>" and I thought I should do a preobi soulmate AU but then didn't really want to use my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640572">Mandalorian soulmate AU idea</a>, just something kind of similar.</p>
<p>I may someday make this into a longer piece, but I'm too busy right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaster Mereel went nearly his entire time as Mand'alor without a soulmate. It was, many would say, one of the reasons Tor Vizsla could encourage others to break away, to separate the Faithful into three camps--Mereel's True Mandalorians, Vizsla's Death Watch, and those neutral parties who were content to see how the dust settled.</p>
<p>A year after adopting Jango Fett, Mereel's soulmark finally came in--it was a sign, many said, that House Mereel was on the rise--a soulmate and an heir within such a short time.</p>
<p>And then, before anyone had found the Mand'alor's soulmate, when they would still be but a child, Mereel was betrayed and killed.</p>
<p>Fett's mark, the <i>Mand'alor's</i> mark, came in nearly instantly, as the Manda passed the mantle down to him. Somewhere out there was a child who would be Fett's match.</p>
<p>A child who, through their connection, would suffer nearly as much as Fett did, from Galidraan, from his years enslaved.</p>
<p>When Fett finally returned to Mandalore to take his revenge, killing Tor Vizsla, he thought little of the mark he wore, of the teenager who was unlucky enough to be on the other side of it, only of the pain in his soul and how little anything but pain and vengeance meant to him, anymore.</p>
<p>He didn't even notice when the mark began to fade, not until it was gone and he was left with another thing he'd been too weak to keep.</p>
<p>There must always be a Mand'alor, but there was only one group that was still putting forward a person for the position. And so, even without the backing of some majority, the title and all that went with it through the Manda fell on Pre Vizsla.</p>
<p>Along with the Mand'alor's mark, the Mand'alor's soulmate.</p>
<p>Even without that soulmate present, the mark showed Vizsla's claim to the title to any of the Faithful who might have doubted him, and those who followed him--whether under the mantle of Death Watch or from the shadows, grew in number year by year.</p>
<p>Vizsla almost didn't want to find his soulmate, not yet. That they hadn't come forward meant they must be aruetii (he refused to believe the Mand'alor's soulmate could be a dar'Manda New Mandalorian) and Vizsla wanted to show them what Mandalore <i>should</i> be, not what it currently was.</p>
<p>Their attacks on the New Mandalorians and the others exploiting the sector increased, more and more worlds coming under the Faithful's mantle whether by choice or force. Until the dar'Manda Duchess Satine Kryze had no choice but to reach out to the Republic for help, like the puppet she would always be.</p>
<p>Two Jedi came, as they had before, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had once been Kryze's pet Padawan, and that Knight's own Padawan in turn.</p>
<p>When Vizsla and Kenobi clashed blades, black and blue meeting with a jarring dissonance in the middle of Sundari, the shockwave almost knocked them both off their feet. Kenobi did stumble, his hand pressing against his chest--where Vizsla's own mark was aching with near-completion. </p>
<p>There were many reasons to curse Fett, that he'd clung to the title of Mand'alor when Kenobi was last on Mandalore and kept any from knowing the Mand'alor's soulmate was present was just the newest.</p>
<p>Sundari fell, Kryze was imprisoned to keep the New Mandalorians in line, and Vizsla set about teaching <i>his</i> soulmate exactly what they meant to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Son/Obi-Wan (Mortis AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Anakin falls, Obi-Wan is left alone with the Son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Fae/pseuds/Emrys_Fae">Emrys_Fae</a> after a brief discussion of the ship on <a href="https://discord.gg/YrsandN">The Force's Favorite Discord</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan stared in horror as Anakin left him stranded in the middle of the Well with the Son.</p>
<p>"He's mine, now," the Son murmured, the truth of it ringing through the Force even as Obi-Wan's mind reeled away from acceptance.</p>
<p>His shock dimmed his senses and he wasn't ready for the looming figure of the Son to suddenly <i>be there,</i> in front of him, glowing eyes boring into Obi-Wan's.</p>
<p>"You must feel so alone, so lost. You did everything you could for him, after all. But he could never escape his destiny."</p>
<p>"To bring balance to the Force," Obi-Wan bit out, the line the Qui-Gon had been the one to believe.</p>
<p>The Son threw back his head, laughing, the echoes of it in the Dark that was near-suffocating around them making Obi-Wan feel so small. "I have seen his future, as has he now. There has never been anything for him but the Dark." He leaned down, bringing his face close to Obi-Wan's. "Such a shame, if Father had cared half as much about me as you do him...well, <i>I</i> wouldn't take it for granted."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wanted to protest, but he knew he didn't have enough information. The Father might not want the Son dead, might have let the Son hurt him, but that didn't mean he had shown him he cared. </p>
<p>"Perhaps you should tell that to Anakin," he says, instead, drawing another horrible laugh from the Son. </p>
<p>"Perhaps I should <i>show you</i>, instead."</p>
<p>He took the gargoyle form he had used before, scooping Obi-Wan up before he could flee (for all the good it would do him, at the bottom of the Well). Something in the force of it, or maybe simply the Force from him, made it too hard to keep concentrating.</p>
<p>When he woke up, he was in a room, on a bed, the Son above him. "Once I have taken care of the Father, there will be nothing in my way. I will leave this place. If you're very good, I might take you with me."</p>
<p>"Anakin--"</p>
<p>"Is <i>mine</i>. He won't be able to help you." </p>
<p>The Son's hand carded through Obi-Wan's hair, the Son's lips brushing against Obi-Wan's own, then sliding down his cheek, until he was breathing icy cold breath against Obi-Wan's neck.</p>
<p>"But, don't worry, you won't even remember needing help."</p>
<p>Sharp teeth broke through the skin of his neck, but it wasn't the pain of the injury that had Obi-Wan crying out. Something was <i>inside of him</i>, flowing from the bite. His mind flashed to Ahsoka as she had been under the Son's influence and he did his best to fight, shoring up the (weak, so weak) Light that he could.</p>
<p>He wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, perhaps I'll let you go, once the Chosen One and I have finished. I will so miss my Sister and you'll fill her place so well, as diminished as it will be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fox/Obi-Wan (Established Kinda Crack AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're dripping blood on the carpet."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm taking <a href="https://mneiai.tumblr.com/post/633784922824491008/im-taking-obi-wan-related-prompts-today-im-an">prompts on my tumblr for 11/3</a> to keep myself distracted. This one is from an anon: "Maybe fox/obi (romantic) with the line "you're dripping blood on the carpet""</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re dripping blood on the carpet.” Obi-Wan hadn’t even looked up from his datapad as he made the declaration, tone bored.</p>
<p>Glancing down at himself, Fox grimaced. “Sith Lords bleed a lot.” That only got him a thoughtful noise in reply. “…Would you like to assist?”</p>
<p>Now Obi-Wan did look up, setting down the datapad (and Fox could only imagine what sort of incriminating evidence he was turning up on that) and stalking over to him. Jedi often moved like that, Fox had found, in his increasing exposure to them–like graceful predators barely remembering the rules of physical bodies they didn’t entirely have to follow. In some of the Jedi, it made Fox nervous, drew on buried instincts of fight-or-flight that the Kaminoans couldn’t entirely destroy.</p>
<p>In Obi-Wan it made something inside of Fox perk up, curling in excitement at all the possibilities presented.</p>
<p>He had it bad, he knew.</p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll just have to write it off. A shame, Sidious collected so many priceless antiques,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, accompanied by a hand hovering over the parts of Fox’s armor now a darker red of drying blood, before gently cupping his cheek. “Did I tell you, yet, how amazing that was?”</p>
<p>Fox flushed, wishing for his bucket until he remembered that would mean Obi-Wan couldn’t be touching him like this. “You weren’t too bad yourself, General.”</p>
<p>“My dear, we just murdered the Chancellor together, I think you can call me by my name.”</p>
<p>He’d never actually said it outloud, he didn’t think. It had always been “General Kenobi,” even when speaking with Cody and Rex about him. No matter how much they might have spoken over notes and flimsywork, that had seemed too intimate.</p>
<p>Murder was an intimate thing, he supposed. “Obi-Wan.” The name rolled off his tongue, lighting up his senses, and he didn’t know if it was Obi-Wan or himself that closed the distance between them, lips meeting.</p>
<p>Fox had never actually been kissed before but he was certain Obi-Wan was very, very good at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jaster/Obi-Wan (Crechemaster AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a crechemaster hadn't stopped Obi-Wan from becoming a Soresu master.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my 11/3 prompts, from an anon: "PROMPT: The Mandalorians take Coruscant. Creche-master Obi-Wan defending younglings is an irresistible sight to the Mand'alor."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had been something of a contradiction among the Jedi–trained as he was by Qui-Gon Jinn, with an exemplary record (at least towards the end of his Padawanship) and great skill with a lightsaber, no one had expected it when he decided to “throw it all away” (in the eyes of some of the Order) to become a crechemaster.</p>
<p>They could not understand how stressful his younger years were, how much he longed for the simplicity of a set duty and goals. And if, perhaps, he was motivated to make sure that none of the children under his care experienced even half of what he had…that he kept unsaid, as well.</p>
<p>So when the surprise attack came, any Jedi present could have told the Mandalorians that Crechemaster Kenobi would fight, and fight well, to the death if need be. The Mandalorians, though, had not been expecting it.</p>
<p>For the younglings and their caregivers, the Mandalorians used stun bolts only, unlike for the rest of the Temple. But some quickly changed the strength on their blasters when Obi-Wan began plowing through them, with no visible hesitation and a fine hand at finding the vulnerable points on their armor.</p>
<p>Behind him the last of his charges were filing out, into a passageway that would be collapsed so no one could follow. It was only once that had taken place, when the small wave of the sudden explosion made the Mandalorians stumble, that Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and surrendered himself.</p>
<p>Mand’alor Jaster Mereel, who had been watching the fight with some interest, looked between the once-tunnel and the caregiver and thought he might not be the only Mando’ad there wondering if he wasn’t in love.</p>
<p>No one protested taking Obi-Wan alive, if over the internal comms there were some disagreements over who would be the ones to cuff him and escort him out to one of their waiting ships. Jaster pulled rank, something he rarely did, and it was the Mand’alor himself who pulled the crechemaster through the ruined halls of the Temple.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ll find your children,” Jaster assured him, pointedly ignoring the fact such was the last thing Obi-Wan wanted.</p>
<p>It might take a little time, but he thought this particular Jedi would make a brilliant Mandalorian. And would be well-worth Jango’s disapproval at having a younger step-buir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Obi-Wan Gen (De-aged)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Children shouldn't play with blasters."<br/>"Who said I was playing?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a Tumblr prompt from an Anon: 85. “children shouldn’t play with guns.” “who said I was playing?” Obi-Wan(child) and ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Children shouldn’t play with blasters.” The person seemed well-meaning enough, looking at Obi-Wan and seeing just a Core-raised child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared them in the face as he finished breaking down the blaster, hands running through the old pattern he’d perfected in the sewers under Zehava. “Who said I was playing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The person--Cody, he’d said his name was, and there was enough weight to it in the Force that Obi-Wan knew he <em>should</em> know this person--stared. Unease was curling around him as he registered what Obi-Wan was doing, how he was doing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A flare of disquiet came from beside them--Knight Skywalker, Obi-Wan remembered the other Jedi was called. “You...don’t remember anything about this time, you said?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan frowned. “No, I told you, I was in an abandoned warehouse on Manda’yaim with Satine and then I woke up here, in that shrine.” Master Qui-Gon wouldn’t be asking all these silly questions over and over, he’d assess the situation and then get over it and move on with their mission.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fifteen, you know, I’ve been a Padawan for years. We can take out those--what did you call them, Separatists?--on this planet, then get back to that shrine and figure things out from there. The mission is most important.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Skywalker cursed in very fluent sounding Huttese under his breath. “Is that what you were taught?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leveled an unimpressed look at the Knight, wondering who had taught <em>him</em> that he was so willing to put off an important mission just to protect one child. “We’re Jedi, we have to put the good of the many before the good of the few.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir--uh--Padawan Kenobi,” Cody drew his attention back to him, feeling so uncertain and lost in the Force that something in Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and comfort him. “This isn’t just a mission, we’re at <em>war</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m aware of that, Commander. This isn’t my first war.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The unease built again, to a point that Obi-Wan couldn’t pinpoint exactly who it was from or if it was just from <em>everyone</em>. There had been nothing but truth in their words when they spoke of knowing him, working with him, but how much <em>could</em> they know him if they didn’t even know <em>that?</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Vitiate/Obi-Wan (Time Travel AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I’ve loved you for years.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for feybarn's tumblr prompt, "“I’ve loved you for years” Obi-Wan/villain."</p>
<p>We were talking about Vitiate on my Discord and I do so love Sith Lord/Obi-Wan stuff haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve loved you for years,” the tone was calm, matter-of-fact, at odds with the words.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bit back a scoff. “Do you even know what love is?” he countered, turning to face the Immortal Emperor with a carefully bland expression.</p>
<p>Vitiate didn’t try to hide his amusement. “You are like no other–”</p>
<p>“I’m a time traveler stuck in the past, I would hope that was a unique situation.”</p>
<p>“–is it so difficult to believe you could fascinate me enough?”</p>
<p>“Ah, fascination. Is that what you’re referring to as love?”</p>
<p>He was playing a dangerous game, he knew, on the edge of mocking Vitiate. Perhaps, he thought, watching the body Vitiate possessed approach him, that was his appeal. Even few of his enemies would speak in such a way to Valkorion, fewer still who knew what he was would do so.</p>
<p>“For you I feel something I never have for another, is that not enough?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan thought of the Sith artifact locked away from him that had brought him here, of his requests to return to his time that had never been acknowledged. At the war that would soon rage again through the galaxy because of this being.</p>
<p>“I was not aware that you knew what ‘enough’ meant.”</p>
<p>He tensed, but the hand that Vitiate raised only stroked down the side of his face, giving the illusion of tenderness. “There are events coming that you want to stop, you hide the future well, but I can feel it from you. Through me, you could reach your goals.”</p>
<p>The irony of the offer was not lost on Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>There would be ways to use this, to use Vitiate, and Obi-Wan had never been above using others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jango/Obi-Wan (Soulmate AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re mine, do you understand. You belong to me.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Anon Prompt: “You’re mine, do you understand? You belong to me.” with Jangobi? Thanks! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan twisted out of Jango’s hold, a mirthless laugh bursting from him. “You’re the one who did this. It’s your fault we’re in this position.”</p>
<p>With a soulmark that should have linked the two of them together, two halves of one soul, meant to complete each other. And instead it was copied onto every single one of the clones, an unbearable pull that made Obi-Wan’s soul ache every moment he was on Kamino. He felt like he was being pulled apart, he <em>wanted</em> to tear himself apart to get it to <em>stop</em>.</p>
<p>“They’re <em>copies</em>, <em>flesh droids</em>,” Jango snarled, grabbing for him again, this time getting in too close too quickly for Obi-Wan to avoid being slammed against the wall. “Once <em>we</em> complete the bond, they won’t matter.”</p>
<p>“You <em>think</em>, you <em>hope</em>.” Obi-Wan’s lip curled in disgust. “For all we know, it’s <em>all</em> or <em>nothing</em>, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” he bit out the term of endearment with spite, knowing how much Jango enjoyed the knowledge Obi-Wan was fluent in Mando’a already.</p>
<p>The frustrated noise Jango let out was matched by the heavy press of his body, the crashing of a mouth onto Obi-Wan’s. It wasn’t enough, they’d need to do more to complete the bond. And for all Obi-Wan threw the words at Jango like a weapon, he was terrified about what would happen if <em>that</em> wasn’t enough.</p>
<p><em>Millions</em> of soulmates. He didn’t even know if he wanted <em>one</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pre/Obi-Wan, Rex/Obi-Wan (Dark AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Seeing you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for koramberlynne's tumblr prompt: #2 "seeing you with someone else really makes me sick to my stomach” with Obi-Wan and someone else? Could go down some interesting paths...</p>
<p>CW: Torture, creepiness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seeing you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to check on Rex, to make sure he was okay. He’d stopped even making noises of pain, but Obi-Wan hoped that meant he had passed out, that he was getting a moment’s respite. He wouldn’t draw attention back to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t belong to you,” he hissed, gasping when a hand gripped his neck and squeezed.</p>
<p>“Look at me.” He snapped his eyes opened, worried what would happen if he didn’t. “You were mine, from that very first day. You could pretend it was a mission, pretend you were a spy, but we both know you were at home with us, with me.”</p>
<p>Pre was looming over him, eyes narrowed, searching as if Obi-Wan’s face would give away some sign of the love he thought would be there. And maybe once, traitorously, he could have loved Pre, when sinking deep into his persona of a Death Watch recruit to protect Satine. </p>
<p>He sucked in a breath, deciding playing along might be the only way to get Rex out alive. “Pre, I thought...you’d moved on. Especially after you found out what I am.”</p>
<p>“Was forced to be,” he dismissed, so easily, as if Obi-Wan didn’t choose everyday to stay a Jedi. “The Manda called to you, you’ll be Cin Vhetin, none of your life before will matter.” His grip softened as he smiled down at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“You did all of this to get to me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. I’d do even more for you, cyare.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan forced himself to smile back, drawing on all his training and experience to make it look sincere. “I’m so lucky to have you, cyar’ika. Why don’t you let me out of these cuffs and I’ll show you?”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Pre pulled back, turning his attention back in the direction that Obi-Wan had been praying to the Force he wouldn’t look again. “After we get rid of Fett’s clone, then we can catch up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pre/Obi-Wan (Daemon AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Outsiders, foreigners, didn't have souls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically the backstory for this is there's a Mandalorian belief that non-Mandalorians don't have souls and I was thinking of daemon AUs.</p>
<p>DARK. Major consent issues! (Not sexual)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aruetiise don't have souls," Pre murmured from somewhere beside him, his fingers tracing down Obi-Wan's back, pulling at the cuts he made.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't make a sound, bit into the gag harder. He wouldn't give Pre the satisfaction.</p>
<p>"But you, Ben'ika, you always deserved one. And even though you left me, I know it was jetiise brainwashing that stole you away." </p>
<p>Something was building around them, not quite the Darkside. He tried to twist in his restraints, but they didn't allow any movement. In a corner, Mirdalar watched as intensely as Pre must have been, eyes reflecting in the light. </p>
<p>"You're supposed to swear the Resol'nare, first, before this ceremony, but I know your heart. You would, if you thought you could."</p>
<p>Somewhere, someone was chanting, an old dialect of Mando'a that he couldn't translate into anything comprehendable. The pressure increased, buzzing against Obi-Wan's skin, sinking down into it.</p>
<p>It moved heedless of his shields, overwhelming in it's strength. He felt it wrap around his Force presence from deep inside and that was horrible enough, but then he felt it <i>pull</i>.</p>
<p>He screamed into the gag.</p>
<p>The pain was everywhere, in every part of him. The Force writhed with it as Obi-Wan did, clutching at him even though here it was weak and he was weaker still.</p>
<p>Pulling became <i>tearing</i>. Unbearable. Incomprehensible. Until something inside of him cracked, gave.</p>
<p>He must have passed out. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan woke up feeling weak and <i>less</i>. Like he'd lost something intrinsic to him. Like there was a hole inside that would never be filled.</p>
<p>Mirdalar was near his face when he opened his eyes, fangs gleaming in the soft light of fading torches. Pre was beside him, too, gently stroking Obi-Wan's hair. Mirdalar's paw moved, stroking in time something he held and for a second Obi-Wan felt both movements. The thing moved and a small, weak looking lothcat stared back at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"Your soul will settle in a few months, it's just experimenting now," Pre murmured, like he didn't see the horror on Obi-Wan's face, like he was misinterpreting why Obi-Wan was displeased. "Once you recover, you can swear yourself to me, but even more, the Manda has shown you its favor." </p>
<p>The creature across from him inched towards his face, reaching out to touch him. Obi-Wan had been crying from the pain, but it was despair that made the tears flow now. </p>
<p>Pre kissed their paths, careful not to get too close to the creature. "I know, I know. It's such a happy occasion. You're a Mandalorian, now, Ben'ika."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If it's not obvious: Mandalorians have daemons and most other people don't. The Mandalorians have a ceremony to give people daemons, however, and Pre non-consensually does it to Obi-Wan, tearing his soul in half.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Jaster/Obi-Wan (Mandalorian Empire AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"After the war," Obi-Wan had said, a promise that slipped out despite himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be dark and then went a little darker oops lol</p>
<p>CW for suicidal ideation/mention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"After the war," Obi-Wan had said, a promise that slipped out despite himself. </p>
<p>That he'd return, when the war was resolved. That he'd leave behind the life he'd had.</p>
<p>It was his survival that had been in question, that had caused Jaster to clutch at him before he left again, convinced the Sith would kill him as they had so many other Jedi.</p>
<p>He had not meant to find love while stranded in Mandalorian space. Had not even known that it was the Mand'alor himself that he'd fallen for at first. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan was the one who was meant to be running into danger. He was not meant to see a holonews report one day as he traveled to another battle of Mand'alor Mereel's death.</p>
<p>No one could know why he'd been upset after that--the Republic was not at war with Mandalore then, but they were not allies. A High General could not love a Mand'alor. The aching, unaddressed pain hollowed him out, made him take risks he knew he shouldn't.</p>
<p>(Made him wonder if the Ka'ra and the Force could be the same. If he could see Jaster again in death.)</p>
<p>When Mandalore took advantage of the Republic's distraction and conquered an entire sector from them, Obi-Wan almost said something, almost pleaded with Jango to think of what his buir would have wanted. But he stayed quiet, still, fighting the Sith who flocked to his despair.</p>
<p>When Mandalore struck again, forcing the Republic to stop simply defending itself on that second front and wage war, instead, Obi-Wan still found ways to avoid it. Cutting through fields of beskar'gam, possibly facing commandos wearing House Mereel's symbols, would break something inside of him.</p>
<p>He did not expect the Republic to fall. It had stood strong against the Sith for so long. </p>
<p>The Mandalorians swept through, following plans that must have been long in the making (that Jaster must have made, his signature was on all of them, mocking Obi-Wan even as he turned his attention from the Sith in a desperate bid to protect the Core Worlds).</p>
<p>Jango did not wear Jaster's colors, the only small comfort he could find when they met. Behind Obi-Wan was the Temple, the last stand of the Jedi. In front was the rest of Coruscant, burning, overrun.</p>
<p>"Gedet'ye, Jan'ika," he pleaded, voice rough but knowing the Mando'a he spoke out loud to himself in the privacy of his berth was smooth. </p>
<p>He recognized the gesture Jango made, the call for surrender, and he shut off his lightsaber, letting it fall into the Mand'alor's hand. There would be no winning against the numbers they faced and death in battle felt empty when it was slaughter instead.</p>
<p>"Why have you done this?"</p>
<p>"You were the only thing that held my buir back," Jango said, in Mando'a, and while he understood Basic, Obi-Wan couldn't recall a single time he'd heard Jango speak it. "He thought you'd see the foolishness of waiting and return to him."</p>
<p>Maybe he would have, given another year or two. Maybe he would have snuck back to Manda'yaim and begged for Jaster to forgive him, to take him back. And Jaster, ever so lenient with those he loved, would have welcomed him with open arms and never blamed him for his absence. </p>
<p>Jango was not so forgiving.</p>
<p>"You'll be given the respect due the widow of a Mand'alor," he was saying, now, tone almost bored, despite that his words were as much a threat as a promise.</p>
<p>Mand'alors rarely had spouses that survived them. The ones that did were almost always kept as political prisoners against their own clans. Sometimes the "devoted" ones were locked in the tomb of their 'alors with the weapons they'd gifted each other, expected to kill themselves as a show of their love.</p>
<p>"We weren't married."</p>
<p>Jango leveled an unimpressed look on him. "Because you insisted you were a Jedi."</p>
<p>"I <i>am</i> a Jedi!"</p>
<p>"No. You are a Mandalorian, now, Ben. And you'll be happy to be one, considering what will be happening to the remaining Jedi."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bit his lip, knowing nothing he said, certainly not in public, would change whatever Jango's plans were.</p>
<p>What Jaster's plans had been.</p>
<p>He was guided away by guards he vaguely recognized, even as Jango outlined the terms of surrender to the rest of the Council, hiding behind the walls of their home. He would not see what destruction was leveled against his people, even though he'd feel it all, and know the man he loved had planned it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Jaster/Obi-Wan (reincarnation au)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, Obi-Wan meets someone he didn't remember he already knew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spouses staying together after death was brought up on my discord server and it gave me this idea lol</p><p>CW consent issues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is ridiculous," Obi-Wan insisted, though he'd given up fighting against the priests who were in the process of 'cleansing' him.</p><p>He'd been through many odd rituals in his lifetime, even some where they assumed he was someone or something he wasn't, but this was the first time he'd had to deal with anyone mistaking him for the reincarnation of their ruler's spouse.</p><p>Coming to Mandalore, he'd known there would be some traditions that seemed completely foreign to him, no matter how many Republic worlds he'd traveled to. The quaint idea that the Mand'alors were cyclical, that every one of them had been Mand'alor in lives before, and would be again in the future, was one of the details he hadn't seen as overly important.</p><p>Perhaps morbid, when he found out their spouses were expected to kill themselves immediately on the Mand'alor's death so they could have a higher chance of reincarnating along with them, but inconsequential to a diplomatic mission as a Jedi.</p><p>Until he'd stepped into the throne room, met Mand'alor Mereel's gaze, and...the world had shifted. Like gravity had blinked off and back on, so quickly only his sense of equilibrium had noticed. He would have dismissed it, himself, meditated on it later, perhaps, but Mereel had shouted Mando'a orders and suddenly Obi-Wan was being separated from the rest of the diplomatic team, all but dragged (in a very gentle manner, for a Mandalorian commando, he was sure) deeper into the palace.</p><p>Then made to wait, confused, before the Mand'alor had come in spouting nonsense about thinking 'Ben' had been lost to him. </p><p>The story he'd worked out, from bits and pieces Mereel and others would say, was that Rid'alor Ben had not taken his life, because Mereel's first rule had not ended in a challenge, but instead a betrayal. He'd been murdered and his teenage heir made Mand'alor, with most believing he would not last long. Ben had stayed alive for his child, protecting him and guiding him, re-stabilizing the Empire of that time. And missed the window to reincarnate.</p><p>Or so they thought, until Obi-Wan had met Mereel and now they were claiming they'd been wrong, that their Ka'ra had rewarded Obi-Wan for his dedication to his family.</p><p>No one actually paid attention to Obi-Wan's protests. Not as they kept him locked up for days, not as they dragged him to some Temple for the ceremony he was being prepared for. The details made it sound simple, and not overly dangerous, and so he had decided he'd play along. Once he proved them wrong, he could hopefully leave and this would just be another unexpected detour in a mission.</p><p>Mereel waited for him at an altar, a bowl with what looked suspiciously like human blood and a brush that Obi-Wan realized with a sinking feeling might explain his own nudity beside him. He was directed to lie on the altar, to hold still as Mereel painted symbol after symbol onto his body.</p><p>"I never thought I'd have the chance, but I learned it all, memorized it just in case," Mereel was saying, voice fervent. </p><p>If what the Mandalorians believed was true, this was at least the sixth or seventh life Mereel had lived, maybe more. Obi-Wan thought if he had been the man's spouse, he would have wanted him to move on, to find happiness with someone else.</p><p>He didn't bother saying that, the last time he'd suggested it, Mereel had not reacted well. And when he'd brought up to anyone--to the priests, to the guards, to Mereel's current (and supposedly former) heir Fett--that he didn't <i>want</i> to be anyone's spouse, that too had been dismissed.</p><p>Whatever was in the 'paint', he realized, must not just be blood, not with the way it was starting to make his skin ache. The feeling was sinking deep, making him worry he'd end up with welts afterwards.</p><p>Around them the priests were chanting. Obi-Wan knew just enough about Mando'a to recognize it was an ancient dialect. At first he thought it was completely unfamiliar, but as the ceremony went on he began to pick out more and more of the words he knew. Focusing on the chanting meant he had a distraction from the odd feeling in his body, the ache not quite painful, but becoming overwhelming.</p><p>He thought he might be crying, as Jaster finally set the brush down and gathered him into his arms, the way he would after a harsh battle where Ben had lost too many of his verde.</p><p>Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, realizing what he'd just thought with a thrill of fear. He could remember more, now, like a flood--meeting Jaster for the first time, the other Taung impressed with his skill with a blade, even more impressed with how he poked holes in all of the plans the great 'Reformer' thought up. Finding Jango, so tiny and fragile, and bringing him home to much celebration. A vow to be as one, always.</p><p>"It's alright, cyare," Jaster was crooning above him, rocking him as he might have Jango, "you're back. You're mine again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Obi-Wan Gen (Mandalore Mission)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death Watch on the Jedi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a personal headcanon of mine, which many of you know about because I've been using it for months lol, is that Obi-Wan infiltrated Death Watch as a voluntary trainee while on the Mandalore Mission. He posed as "Ben," the child of New Mandalorians who had abandoned his old clan because of their shameful dar'Manda ways. This is set during that time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kryze has jetiise as would-be protectors," the instructor sneered, "therefore, today's class will be on techniques to use against those creatures."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyes wide with interest, then caught himself. Glancing around, he relaxed, realizing that <i>everyone</i> looked excited, and he wouldn't look out of place.</p>
<p>"You'll be learning a daily practice to strengthen your minds against their invasions." Shielding, Obi-Wan realized, this would be how the older verde were doing it, so he didn't dare risk looking deeper. "As well as techniques to fight them and for having other interactions with them."</p>
<p>Each new piece of information given horrified Obi-Wan both in how it was presented (that the Jedi were monsters, that they would tear through someone's mind or twist their bodies at will) and in how accurate the techniques to counter Force users were (the shielding he already knew was effective, the method for pushing close and staying close during a fight something that would always make sense with a sword user, but the way they spoke of never directly lying, of always telling half-truths, made his skin crawl). He was fascinated despite himself, watching wide eyed through demonstrations and eagerly taking notes on his datapad during the lectures.</p>
<p>Finally, after an exhausting day, they were given a boon not common for Kyr'tsad trainees: the chance to ask a question of the instructors.</p>
<p>He licked his lips, allowing himself the nervous tick. Ben was <i>curious</i>, that was perhaps one of his best known traits, and so Obi-Wan <i>had</i> to ask something. It would look too suspicious if he didn't. And so, when it was his turn, he tried to ask a question that might be informative while also not stirring up even more hatred against his people.</p>
<p>"Not all jetiise are monsters, though, are they?" There was an immediate swell of disbelief and he hurried on, "Mand'alor Tarre Vizsla had been a jetii." That quietened the other trainees.</p>
<p>The instructor frowned at him, nodding absently. "It's true, some jetii can see through their brainwashing for the truth of what they're being made to do." There was no trace of irony in the instructor's voice. "They rebel against being the soulless creatures they've been kept as and leave their Order. But Tarre had to prove himself to Clan Vizsla before being taken into their aliit. Most jetiise should not be treated as possible Mando'ade. They are all still aruetiise, first and foremost."</p>
<p>He had no way of knowing that others would remember his question, later, after he'd left and his identity was revealed. That, in the twisted way that perceptions could change memories, they'd remember a jetii'ad desperate to escape the Order, unsure if he'd truly be accepted if he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Isabet Reau & Obi-Wan (Kamino AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabet realizes she recognizes the Jedi wandering Kamino.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once more, this is using my headcanon that Obi-Wan infiltrated Death Watch during the Mandalore Mission and learned the culture/language/formed some relationships with the members.</p>
<p>Isabet Reau is a really nasty character, a Death Watch fanatic who was part of the Fight Circle that got a bunch of young clones killed for some of the trainers' entertainment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabet couldn't stop watching the Jedi. Originally she'd just wanted a glimpse of it through the crowd, wanted to keep track of it in case it pulled anything, but there was something so familiar about it. </p>
<p>She followed for hours as it was given a tour of the facility, not doing very well at hiding its surprise or disgust. The longnecks didn't care, if they even noticed. There were few times she could risk getting close enough to hear whatever it was being told and only after that, after she heard, "Master Kenobi," from the longneck's lips, did she realize what was happening.</p>
<p>Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi. A name she'd only learned months after knowing him as Ben, a boy considered a foundling among Death Watch, for he'd claimed his clan was dead to him, nothing but New Mandalorians he could no longer abide by. </p>
<p>Her buir had been just days away from finally offering to adopt him, had been heartbroken when he'd disappeared. Isabet had mostly been confused--she was excited for a vod'ika and disappointed to not be getting one, but what recruit could so easily slip from a Death Watch compound so easily?</p>
<p>When images of "Ben" had shown up on the holonews trailing behind Kryze, she'd gotten her answer.</p>
<p>He certainly looked like a Jedi, now, though they'd had decades to work on him, yet she couldn't help but wonder if the Manda still called to him. He'd learned so easily, fit in so well. Too well for someone actually <i>meant</i> to be a Jedi.</p>
<p>Her plan wasn't necessarily a good one, but Dred and the others wouldn't protest. Didn't, when she told them of it.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd give our guest a tour of the training facilities," she told the longneck, after a standard greeting.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eyes are could see Ben staring at her, brow furrowed, but when she turned to face him, his expression had smoothed into infuriating Jedi calmness. </p>
<p>"That...is acceptable, Trainer Reau, if Master Kenobi agrees."</p>
<p>Not even the best mask could hide his reaction to her clan name, though he still tried. The poor thing was probably suffering through all sorts of shocks after stumbling upon Fett's plot.</p>
<p>She didn't give him time to protest, simply grabbing his arm and pulling him with her, as she might have when they were kids. "Interesting stylistic choices, Ben'ika," she started, once they were away from the longneck and moving deeper into the sections of the facility that Death Watch had more or less claimed for itself.</p>
<p>"Issy--this--what are <i>you</i> doing here?"</p>
<p>He remembered her name, then, remembered her. That was a good sign, the Jedi hadn't wiped away everything he'd been back then.</p>
<p>"It's a job, and a chance to spy on Fett."</p>
<p>"So that <i>is</i> that Jango Fett? I thought he was dead!"</p>
<p>She snorted. "Oh, you missed allllll the excitement. He came back to Mandalore just long enough to feed Tor to some wildlife and then hightailed it out again. Mereel has probably been cursing him from the Ka'ra since."</p>
<p>Ben fell silent, probably torn between being thankful Fett had been useful for one thing and trying to figure out why he was helping create a whole army for the Jedi. He didn't even notice when they entered a room already occupied with a handful of other trainers, though he did tense when the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>"You remember Dred, I'm sure." She motioned to her riduur, then started more introductions, watching as Ben carefully nodded in greeting, his eyes roving over the armor of everyone present and taking note of the Death Watch marks on all of them. "This is Ben, he's my ven'vod'ika." </p>
<p>He actually flinched. "That was <i>years</i> ago."</p>
<p>"Do you think buir ever forgot you?"</p>
<p>"After my identity came out? I suspect she hated me!"</p>
<p>Isabet sighed, wondering if the Jedi had made Ben this dense or if it was just his exhaustion. "We realized after you'd been trying to tell us all along, trying to get our <i>help</i>. It's late, but now you have it."</p>
<p>Two of them had circled around, one had locked the door, and she smirked as he fell into a fighting stance. They'd spent ages practicing techniques for going at Force users, Fett was even willing to teach them if it meant a Jedi might die. She was certain they could subdue him and with the drugs the longnecks gave them access to, keep him out until they got back to Concordia. A Jedi on Kamino meant Fett's plans were finally in motion and, as much as Isabet wouldn't mind a better view, she didn't think she'd want to be anywhere near the Republic when things went down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Jaster/Obi-Wan (Jaster Lives AU...kinda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan is meant to be a neutral observer on Mandalore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am taking prompts for 24 hours from the post I made about it on my tumblr, this was from koramberlynne: "Jaster and Obi-Wan, Krownest. If we had met sooner, I wouldn’t have to do this now."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaster's cape flapped behind him in the chill wind, against the white of the snow surrounding them, Obi-Wan thought of how he looked like a propaganda poster come to life. The Mand'alor Triumphant. </p>
<p>At that angle, Obi-Wan couldn't even see the bodies around them, the soot and blood, and other things, soiling the trampled snow at most of their feet.</p>
<p>"If we had met sooner, I wouldn't have to do this now." Jaster's tone made a strong showing of regret, though in the Force there was nothing but the slow fading giddiness of battle and victory. "If you had forsworn the False Mand'alor, you would have been welcomed among the Faithful."</p>
<p>Whichever Wren it was they'd dug out of the pile of survivors and decided was high ranking enough to speak to was brave in the way of someone who knew their life was already forfeit. "You'll never win this, Mereel."</p>
<p>"I will. Every day Vizsla slinks away to a new hiding place instead of challenging me is a victory. There are so few neutral clans left they barely even count anymore. And you...your clan will serve as an example. What will happen to any who stay loyal to him." Jaster walked around the Wren, as if barely paying attention to him. "All of the adults of Clan Wren will be executed as dar'Manda. Krownest will be given to a clan who is faithful to *me*, your ade will be separated and raised as foundlings. Your name will be forgotten but all but the most devoted of scholars." </p>
<p>Fear was growing in the Wren, and those captives who were in hearing distance. Which was a calculated number, Obi-Wan knew, just enough to let this information spread, to see who would break knowing. Death was not a major threat against a Mandalorian, but the fear that Jaster could be legitimate enough to keep their souls from the Manda, combined with knowing the enemy would poison their children's minds against their enemies, would serve to persuade some to betray Death Watch.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had seen it once before, already. He hoped he didn't have to see it again.</p>
<p>When he'd been offered a position of neutral observer in the renewed Mandalorian Clan Wars, he'd thought what he'd see would be familiar. He still remembered his year on the run with Satine, the terrorist attacks interspersing various clan meetings. </p>
<p>Mereel had been, so the story claimed, captured by an enemy and stowed away for all that time, missing the chance to bring some legitimacy to the traditionalist Mandalorians' cause. When he was freed (and Obi-Wan had doubts, but none of his other theories were any less preposterous), he slowly regained followers to his cause, support from across the sector and outside of it, from all the people and corporations that Death Watch and the New Mandalorians had made their enemies over the years.</p>
<p>Satine's death at Death Watch's hands had opened up a power vacuum that Jaster had expertly stepped into. And soon enough, Obi-Wan was sure, the entire sector would be his.</p>
<p>Jaster was leaving, pulling Obi-Wan from his thoughts, the Wren on the ground no longer forced to kneel, but slumped over with a bolt between the eyes. It was the easy way out, Obi-Wan knew, to let his mind wander instead of focus, but it was the closest he'd come to protecting himself.</p>
<p>No amount of diplomatic immunity (something he wasn't entirely sure the Mandalorians even understood) would protect him from trauma. </p>
<p>His feet led him straight back to the ship they'd taken down, only a few paces behind Jaster. They were the only two that entered, Jaster turning to face him as soon as the door sealed shut behind him. </p>
<p>"You disapprove?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stiffened. "It's not my place to approve or disapprove."</p>
<p>Jaster smiled, a wicked look that made a shiver go down Obi-Wan's spine. "It could be," he murmured, gloved hand tracing a light touch over Obi-Wan's cheek.</p>
<p>"You only want me because I was hers." He didn't dare speak Satine's name, still remembering the slurs the Mandalorians had slung the last time she'd come up.</p>
<p>"You undervalue yourself, Ben," Jaster ignored the wince Obi-Wan gave at Satine's nickname for him, "I saw you defending yourself out there, and getting to the ade and defending them. As soon as you admit you're a Mandalorian, not some Jedi, I'll have to fight off other suitors."</p>
<p>He should never have spoken Mando'a, he knew, should have never shown just how much of their culture he knew. When he was only Satine's pet Jedi, they'd ignored him. But then they saw his "potential," then Jaster started paying attention, and he'd accidentally sealed his fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pre/Obi-Wan (Kamino AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan thought he'd gotten over the Mandalore Mission and everything that had gone along with it. He was wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am taking prompts on my tumblr for 24 hours from the post I made, this was from feybarn: <br/>"Obi-Wan/Pre (are you surprised?), Kamino</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was suddenly, painfully aware of the fact that he’d lost his cloak somewhere and his clothes, soaking wet as they were, were clinging tightly to his skin in a way that really didn’t leave much to the imagination."</p>
<p>This is using that "Obi-Wan infiltrated DW during the Mandalore Mission [and fucked Pre]" headcanon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coldness Obi-Wan felt had nothing to do with the weather. He had  watched Death Watch stalk through the corridors of the facility he was  only just becoming familiar with, watched them execute trainer and  scientist alike for not showing enough subservience, the loss of each  blinking light of life like a blow to Obi-Wan himself.</p>
<p>He'd done this.</p>
<p>All  the healing and recovery he'd thought he had managed over the years had  shriveled and died when a door opened and he was introduced to Jango  Fett. The false Mand'alor. The enemy, his deep-suppressed conditioning  told him.</p>
<p>He wasn't even sure what he'd said to Fett, just that  he'd been panicking inside his head the whole time. When he'd left that  apartment, he'd gone back to his ship, sending out a transmission to an  old code he had hoped, after, had long been deactivated. </p>
<p>When  he'd gone back into the facility, Fett had fled to who knew where. He'd  glanced in on the clones again, finding some of the trainers,  and...finding Kyr'tsad verde there, among them, as if that was perfectly  normal. They'd taken one look at him and seemed to know what was  happening, how he was struggling. They had bundled him up into some  guest room and done everything they could to enforce his break.</p>
<p>And  then more of Kyr'tsad had come. In number that Obi-Wan hadn't expected  at all, considering how quiet news from Mandalore had been. The verde  inside had already taken out a good amount of the defenses and had  apparently influenced more of the clones than anyone had known (how  could Fett, or any of the Haat Mando'ade, been so foolish to leave  Kyr'tsadiise with children? didn't they know what they did to children?  to young, developing minds?).</p>
<p>He'd gone out, after, to the  landing platform his ship was on, even if it had been locked down so it  could not take off. He needed a semblance of fresh air, as he wondered  if he'd be killed or used as a hostage against the Jedi. Eventually,  someone came for him--a contained, shielded presence that only had the  slightest trace of warning with it.</p>
<p>Turning, he watched the verde  take off their buy'ce. Found himself staring into Pre Vizsla's face for  the first time in almost two decades (he'd left in the middle of the  night, a note folded on top of his beskar'gam, knowing it would never be  enough). Pre's eyes raked over him in the light from the doorway.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan  was suddenly, painfully aware of the fact that he’d lost his cloak  somewhere and his clothes, soaking wet as they were, were clinging  tightly to his skin in a way that really didn’t leave much to the  imagination.</p>
<p>"Ben'ika," the first word and it was commanding in  tone, but also his nickname, and one that surely Pre wouldn't be using  if he meant to immediately kill him, "come inside. You're not doing  yourself any favors out here, without your armor on."</p>
<p>He followed  obediently, still vulnerable from everything his own brain and the verde had done to him the last few days. Pre guided him with a hand on  his back to another room, into a fresher. </p>
<p>"Get warmed up," Pre ordered, but Obi-Wan could only blink, uncertain. "I won't have you sick on the trip home."</p>
<p>"...Home?" He stripped, because he didn't particularly want to make Pre angry.</p>
<p>The answer he was given was obvious, "Concordia. We're waiting for Fett to show back up, then we'll get out of here."</p>
<p>"The clones?" </p>
<p>Pre  chuckled, leaning against the sink, never taking his eyes off of  Obi-Wan. "Did you know, they have a chip in their brains? And orders on  that they can't not obey?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath, stepping  under the spray of water to hide his expression. What might Kyr'tsad do,  with that technology? How much worse could their conditioning get?</p>
<p>"I have people updating the orders now. It was very nice of the Republic to leave this hidden army for us to find."</p>
<p>"You already had people here."</p>
<p>There was the sound of armor moving, being set down, but Obi-Wan refused to look back.</p>
<p>"They  couldn't get word out, all they could do was collect information and  wait. None of the trainers could tell me anything. Only you." Hands,  firm and calloused, settled on his hips from behind. "I always knew you  were meant to stay. Whatever the Jedi did to keep you away, it could  never hold up, could it? Is that why you never came back to Mandalorian  space?" Somehow it wasn't surprising to know that Pre wasn't just  guessing, that he'd kept track of Obi-Wan's movements. "Don't worry,  you'll never have to leave again. And with this pet army, Mandalore will  be returned to how it's meant to be. All thanks to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Boba/Obi-Wan (Time Travel AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giving in would be so easy, the Mandalorian wasn't asking for much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was taking prompts on my tumblr, this was from an anon: Boba/Obi-Wan, in a cell, "I'm not going to let you die; so if I were you, I'd stop trying so hard."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian crouched down beside him, holding his head in one hand and placing the canteen of water against his lips. "I'm not going to let you die; so if I were you, I'd stop trying so hard."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scoffed, but he opened his mouth, drinking carefully so he wouldn't choke.</p>
<p>"It will be easier if you stop resisting. There's no reason to resist--you saw what the galaxy is like out there."</p>
<p>He had. Even now, with beskar lining the walls of his cell, he could still feel the wrongness of the Force in this time. He'd seen the inquisitors, what was apparently left of anything like formal training for Force users. Had barely escaped them.</p>
<p>Wouldn't have escaped them, if not for this Mandalorian.</p>
<p>"You're keeping me locked in a cell," he pointed out.</p>
<p>"For your own safety, until you can be trusted to stay safe."</p>
<p>Everything the Mandalorian said always sounded so reasonable, it grated at Obi-Wan's senses. Especially because it was very clear that this Mandalorian had known some version of him, one that was just different enough that Obi-Wan chafed under the expectations of it.</p>
<p>He was no Master Jedi, hadn't even passed his Knighthood trials, yet, even though he was approaching an age when it was starting to reflect poorly on his skills. He'd known Mandalorians, though, still remembered so much of their language and culture after only a few years away (what had been a few years, for him), so he knew he shouldn't be surprised that he'd fallen in with one of them if...</p>
<p>If the Jedi were really gone.</p>
<p>Giving in would be so easy, the Mandalorian wasn't asking for much. For him to stay hidden behind armor, to willingly cut himself off from the brunt of the Force with beskar. For him to swear the Resol'nare, so it would all be true, so no inquisitor (or other, he couldn't help but get the impression there was some other that the Mandalorian worried about) could sense a lie when he gave the clan "Fett" as his own.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian stroked a hand through his hair as he finished tilting the last of the water passed his lips. "I have to keep you safe. I couldn't, before, but now I will."</p>
<p>"What was he to you? This other me?"</p>
<p>Not a lover, he didn't think, no matter how intimate the Mandalorian's touches were becoming. That, Obi-Wan thought, was because he was a possession, because he was completely under his control, and that was the easiest way for him to make it known to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"He had been my buir's lover." That, he hadn't expected, and he almost risked cringing away from the touch now. "I have a lot in common with my buir," there was some ironic twist to the Mandalorian's words that Obi-Wan couldn't work out, "but I'd been too young to realize just what he'd seen in you, before. And then you disappeared for so long."</p>
<p>"He did. Not me."</p>
<p>The Mandalorian stroked his cheek, ignoring how Obi-Wan shuddered. "He did," he agreed, and then, "and you, you're him, but not him. A completely different person in the same form. You're perfect for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Hondo/Obi-Wan (Melida/Daan AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are many uses for the Force.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied past Jango/Obi-Wan (or something like it)</p>
<p>I had been taking prompts on my tumblr, this is from nothingburnslikecold: "Obi-Wan/Hondo "I never knew that about you." in a cantina somewhere in the galaxy"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never knew that about you."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scoffed. "You sound like you don't believe me."</p>
<p>"No,  no, my friend! I do to believe you, you see now that I know this  information, everything makes so much more sense!" Hondo grabbed the  bottle, pouring himself another shot, then after a noticeable pause,  pouring Obi-Wan one, too.</p>
<p>"Oh? And what's this everything?"</p>
<p>Hondo's  shields were, as ever, air tight, giving Obi-Wan no sense of his actual  feelings on the matter. All he had was his sense of sincerity in the  Force, but even a Jedi Master couldn't fake the truth the way Hondo  Ohnaka could.</p>
<p>"Why, your everything, of course! How you can  drink so much with your little human body and not pass out. How you can  cheat even the great Hondo Ohnaka at cards--"</p>
<p>"I do not cheat--"</p>
<p>"How you fight! Not at all like the other little misfits you work with!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, knocking back his newest shot with a pointed look at Hondo. "The Young aren't misfits."</p>
<p>"Right, right, of course, I meant terrorists."</p>
<p>That...was  not entirely wrong. They'd lost the war, eventually, when it restarted,  but Obi-Wan and Nield had gotten some of the others together and they'd  fled Melida/Daan. But they'd been too restless to just stay in the  refugee camp they found themselves in and there had been too many other  planets in similar situations, that needed help, to ignore.</p>
<p>"You're not upset? About the Jedi thing?"</p>
<p>Hondo laughed. "I'm not Fett, of course I'm not upset! We're friends, are we not? No, no, if anything, I'm even more intrigued!"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>The  grin was pure Hondo and just a little worrying. "Because I very much  would like to know what sort of 'Force shenanigans' you can get up to in  private, my friend! With the right partner, of course."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced across the cantina, where Jango was still moping in another  booth, then back at Hondo. "When you put it like that, my friend, how  could I resist?" </p>
<p>He grabbed the bottle with the Force before  Hondo could get to it, standing with it in his own hand as Hondo crowed  and herded him off to his captain's room. Obi-Wan had long learned to take whatever pleasure he could get, especially from sources he didn't  have to worry about immediately stabbing him in the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. pre-Xanatos/Obi-Wan (Time Travel AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan doesn't know why he's traveled back, but he'll take what opportunities he can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written on my phone so probably massive typoes I'll go through and fix tomorrow lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time travel took some getting used to.</p>
<p>Responding to another name. Going towards another apartment on a completely different floor when it was time to go home. Calling another Master his own.</p>
<p>So many little, seemingly inconsequential things that Obi-Wan had struggled with since going back. Master Windu was helpful, never judging Obi-Wan too harshly for his momentary slips, even when he knew that after two weeks he really should know better. He was a Senior Padawan, after all. And now he was the Padawan of someone who would very shortly be a Council member, even if he was only with Mace because, according to the cover story they had come up with, his Master had died in the Outer Rim, leaving Obi-Wan in need of a few more years of instruction.</p>
<p>Or, well, Ben was in need. Because Obi-Wan Kenobi was a 1 year old who had just been brought to the order and given a name to replace the one the Searcher hadn't been given. And Ben Kenobi was, also, an orphan, and also named in the creche, but years ago (supposedly). </p>
<p>That took some getting used to, too. There some tiny, innocent version of him existed in the Temple right now. One he was avoiding just in case he destroyed time and space by touching him.</p>
<p>Master Tyvokka said that was unlikely, but ever since Master Nu suggested it, he couldn't get it out of his mind.</p>
<p>Avoiding creche duty meant other chores, meant cleaning up the training rooms as the other Senior Padawans went in and out.</p>
<p>Meant running into the last person he wanted to see (second to last, he thought, in truth, because it was Qui-Gon he avoided, Qui-Gon's schedule he snuck from Council files and used to determine his own movements).</p>
<p>"You're the new one?" Xanatos asked, dragging his eyes over Obi-Wan's body in a manner that had him wanting to squirm. "I heard you're skilled at Ataru."</p>
<p>He shifted, already knowing it was unlikely he'd find an easy way out and offending Xanatos might make things tricky--he held grudges (did Obi-Wan ever know that) and someone paying close attention might notice the inconsistencies in him and his story.</p>
<p>Playing along meant smiling flirtatiously back, tilting his head and giving Xanatos a once over in reply. "I am," he said, "are you want good...?"</p>
<p>He was so glad that before, he'd been too young to appreciate just how nice Xanatos' smirks looked.</p>
<p>They sparred. And again. And then it became a common occurrence. Obi-Wan sincerely doubted he was sent back for Xanatos, but now that he was around, he couldn't help wondering if he could stop the catastrophe the led to his Fall. Or at least mitigate it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>